


My Own Superhero

by kdprovance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 45,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Kai just got a job as the new makeup artist on The CW show, Arrow. She is a huge fangirl and who knows what will happen on set?





	1. Chapter 1

"KAI!! Get the hell up, you're going to be late for work!" My eyes popped open and I smiled. Today was my first day of work, Monday. I had gotten a job as a hair and makeup artist for The CW and my assignment was with Arrow. I had gotten a small apartment in Vancouver for myself, and I had found a roommate who, coincidentally, worked on Supernatural. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, pulling on some jeans and a black tank top with a nicer sweater. I didn't want to look like a total slob on my first day of work. I grabbed my purse, and an apple and headed out. The sun was just beginning to peek through the horizon and I smiled. I got an apartment close enough to the studio so I could walk, and five minutes after leaving, I was approaching the lot. I showed my card, which I was given when I got the job and headed over to where I thought the trailers would be. I was kind of meandering about when I ran right into a body. I reeled back and almost fell, but I felt a steadying hand on my shoulder and when I looked up it was freaking Emily Bett Rickards. I should say that before I got this job I was a huge fan of Arrow and Felicity was one of my favorite characters. I began to stutter, "I- I- I- I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh."

Emily smiled and said, "It's okay. You must be new. I'm Emily. Do you need help finding your way?"

I blushed and said, "Yeah, I am the new makeup and hair person, and I am kind of lost. Oh, and I'm Kai."

"Well, Kai, that's just where I was headed. Follow me."

She and I walked together until we reached a long trailer. When I walked in she sat down on one of the chairs and I put my stuff down, and grabbed some makeup, as not to keep Emily waiting. She chuckled and said, "If you need time to get settled, please take it. We have some time before we start shooting."

I sighed and said, "Yes, thank you. Can you come back in an hour and bring everyone else with you?"

"You sure you can handle all of us?" She asked me, concerned.

"I handled twice as many when I did Fashion Week. I will be just fine, but I was just a little flustered because new job and whatnot."

Emily chuckled and said, "Okay. Be back in an hour."

She got up and left, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around the trailer and began to realize that this space was all mine. I smiled and grabbed the script and the list of looks that I had been given, knowing that the men's looks were going to be easier than the women. I began running around setting up five stations for every cast member. Stephen at the far left, David next to him, Colton next to David, Katie next to Colton, and then Emily next to Katie. I put their names on the mirrors, and then began gathering the makeup. All of it was labeled, but it looked horrendous. I knew when they were shooting and I wasn't doing touch-ups, I was going to have to reorganize all of this. Who ever the last makeup person was, had a horrible system. I rolled my eyes and began getting all of my stuff set up, so they could come in, and be out quickly.

Before I knew it, Emily was back, and she peeked into the trailer and said, "You ready?"

I nodded and said, "Tell everyone to find their name and let them know that when they come in from now on, that is their spot."

She nodded and let the door close. A moment later, she walked in followed by Katie, Colton, David, and Stephen. I was a little star struck, but I was determined to keep it professional. I smiled as they all found their spots and sat down. I started with Emily, and she closed her eyes and I allowed myself to drift away, but still I had to stay with her. About five minutes later I tapped her shoulder to tell her that I was done. Her eyes popped open and she looked completely shocked. I chuckled and said, "The advantages of doing fashion: quicker finish times."

I did the same with all the cast and when I got to Stephen I couldn't help but blush just a little. He looked at me and said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm here. A few weeks ago I was doing hair and makeup for Diane Von Furstenberg, and now here I am putting makeup on The Arrow, and the funny thing is, I have had more fun in two hours here, than I did in all those years in fashion."

He smiled at me and said, "Well, welcome, and I am glad you are here. You seem chill and very organized."

My knees almost buckled at that but I kept my cool.


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished Stephen's makeup, I asked, "In about 15 minutes can you send in Paul, John, Willa, Brandon, and Matt in? Oh, and can you come with them?"

He smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be back in fifteen."

I smiled back and he left the trailer. Again I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, as I ran around to gather the makeup I needed for the people coming in. I set them up the same way I did the last five but now at the far left was Paul, then John, then Willa, then Brandon, and then Matt. I put names on mirrors, and I smiled at how organized and amazing this trailer was going to be when I was done with it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Stephen popped his head in and said, "You ready?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. Tell them what Emily told you guys and then let them in."

He nodded and then the door opened and the five of them all walked in. About twenty-five minutes later, I was done with all of them and I had the trailer to myself, so I could begin organizing. I first cleared all of the counters of the things that were on them. Hair supplies, wigs, prosthetics, whatever. It all ended up at the station on the end, so I could clean the trailer really well. I sprayed every surface with a disinfecting Windex, and then wiped it down with a dirty hair towel. Once it was clean to my liking I began sorting through the stuff that was there, organizing it based on the actor. Every actor had a pile. Stephen's seemed to be the smallest, and Willa's was the biggest. I chuckled at that and then looked around to see if there was some sort of drawer system so I could put every actor's makeup in one. I found a dusty set of drawers that was filled with all sorts of prop blood and such.

Out of nowhere there was a knock at the door and I shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Emily and Stephen, who were probably shocked to find me emptying the fake blood drawers, but Emily said, "You want lunch? We can take you to the tent so you can eat and meet the rest of the crew." I hopped up, wiped some dust from my hands, grabbed my sweater and said, "Lead the way."

The three of us walked to the tent and there were hundreds of people meandering, cast, crew, EP's, you name it, they were there. All of a sudden, Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim walked up to me, and I almost fainted. Andrew said, "You're the makeup person, right?" I nodded hesitantly.

They both smiled and Marc said, "We just wanted to welcome you and say thanks because we have never had our cast out of the makeup trailer faster than when they were with you."

I blushed and said, "My pleasure. Working in fashion has its advantages." I gave them a smile and they walked away. I went over to get lunch, and after I ate, I returned to my safe haven. I walked in, the trailer no longer smelling of Windex, and got right back to the blood drawers. I emptied the drawers and then wiped down the chest and put the makeup for each actor in order of importance. Stephen, Emily, David, Colton, Katie, Willa, John, Paul, Brandon, and Matt. I looked around the trailer and realized that I had no space anywhere for stuff. I looked at the high shelves that had the heads for wigs, and some other random stuff. I grabbed a sturdy chair and went up to grab all of the stuff from up there so I could sort it.

When I finally got through the stuff that was up there, the stuff that I wanted to get rid of took up the whole floor of the trailer. I had made a little path for myself, but I needed someone's help clearing it out, but I also knew I had to ask Andrew and Marc for permission. I looked around and found no way in the trailer to contact them. I sighed and walked my little path, worrying about getting lost.

I made my way out of the trailer and tried to find my way to set, but somehow I managed to get lost and ran right into Stephen. He laughed out loud and I reddened. He looked at me and said, "So what do you need?"

"I need to find Marc and Andrew. I was trying to clean up the trailer, because the last person left a mess, and there is a ton of stuff I want to get rid of. Expired makeup, blood, old brushes, you name it, its there."

He grimaced and said, "Well, I think Marc and Andrew are on set, so follow me and you can talk to them."

I smiled and we began walking. "So, tell me about you. How'd you get into this?"

"Well my whole life I loved fashion and beauty, so I decided to go to cosmetology school, and then I got into fashion. The hard thing about the fashion industry is that it is so fast paced, and you never know if you will have a job tomorrow, so I decided to go to Hollywood. Ironic right?"

Stephen laughed and said, "Yeah."

We walked for a bit and finally we approached the set. I walked in and gasped at the foundry. It was as awesome and cool as it looked on TV and I smiled. I found Andrew and Marc and explained to them what was going on. I also asked what kind of budget I had for buying new stuff because the trailer was a mess and needed new stuff. They told me that I had 5,000 per season and I was shocked. They also told me I could do whatever I wanted with the stuff in there, because while it technically was the property of The CW, it was mine while I worked there. I walked away from them in a daze and I found myself standing in the corner, watching Emily, David, Colton, and Stephen all interact. I smiled and from then on, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. When the director yelled, "Cut! That's a wrap you guys, nice job today. Early call time tomorrow," I stayed put until the room sort of cleared. I walked back to the trailer to find the cast standing there. I felt my eyebrows wrinkle, and Stephen spoke up and said, "I told them that you had some stuff you wanted to throw out, and we wanted to help and maybe get to know you better."

I grinned and said, "Let me go in first, and if someone could locate some large, strong garbage bags for me that would be much appreciated." Brandon wandered away and I smiled and said to the remaining cast, "Now I am warning you, it is a bit of a mess, and there is no walking space, so it is going to be a bit of a squeeze." I then opened the door to the trailer and they all walked in and slowly fell silent. I laughed and said, "You didn't expect this did you?" They all shook their heads no, and then Brandon arrived with the bags.

"So I was thinking we could start at the back of this line and just keep passing until the floor is clear and then we can go from there, good?"

"Good," was the unanimous response. Willa was standing at the back of the line, so she started passing things forward and so Colton asked the first question, "So tell us about you."

I laughed and said, "I'm boring, and you don't want to hear about me."

They all protested, so I gave in and said, "Well my name is Kai, like the jeweler, and I am 29, originally from Sacramento, California, then moved to NYC for school and then back and forth from LA to NY for shows. Now I'm here and things are good. See, I told you I'm boring."

They all laughed and Willa spoke up and said, "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to watch TV, movies, read, sleep, I mean really, I am not that interesting."

Emily then asked, "Now for the most important question of all: Marvel or DC?"

I cringed, because I knew this question was coming and truth be told, I was a Marvel junkie. DC was okay, but comparatively, Marvel was so much better. I sighed and prepared myself for the vitriol that was about to come my way. "Marvel." I said as confidently as I could. All eyes made their way to me and they all started laughing. I smiled and said, "What?"

"We don't care, we just wanted to know what you like!" Shouted Paul from the other end of the trailer. I laughed.

Before I knew it the trailer was empty and there were eleven garbage bags outside. I sighed and said, "Thanks guys. I will take care of the rest of this tomorrow. Can you each grab a garbage bag on the way out?" There was a chorus of sure's and then it was just me in the trailer. I looked around and whispered to myself, "I think I'm going to like it here," and walked out of the trailer, to find Stephen waiting for me.

He had two bags in his hands and said, "Hey I wanted to ask you, do you know how to get back to your house?"

"Yeah, I walked here, but now that it's dark, I don't know how comfortable I am with it."

Stephen smiled and said, "I can drive you if you want?"

"That would be great. But first I need to find Andrew and Marc so I can ask for my check and go to get all I need for tomorrow."

"Okay. They are probably in the writers room, and if you want, I can drive you around to get your stuff?"

"That would be lovely, because somehow I always seem to get lost."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah you seem to."

He and I walked to the writer's room, and found Marc and Andrew, and they handed me a card and Marc said, "All of your money for the season is on there. Because we are halfway through Season 3 there is only 2,500 on there."

I nodded and Stephen and I left the room and headed over to his car. We drove around Vancouver for a few hours, hitting Target, The Container Store, and a large makeup store that sold Hollywood quality makeup. I had all the stuff in Stephen's trunk and I asked, "Can this live here until tomorrow? You have a bigger car than I do."

"Sure. How should I get it to you?"

"What time are you on set tomorrow?"

"Um, I think 4, but I could be wrong."

"Let's assume you're right, my call time is 4 too. When you arrive, can you drive over to me, so I can grab all of it?"

"Sure. Now let's get back to your apartment."

I smiled as he drove, and when we arrived at the building, I grabbed everything except the big stuff and traipsed up to my apartment, but not before hearing Stephen shout, "Good night!" I turned around and waved. I walked in and plopped down on my bed, beginning to sort through the stuff, putting things in piles, for blood, for the rubbers and things for prosthetics, the makeup, and the brushes and other supplies. Each of the piles went into its own bag, to be further dealt with tomorrow. I looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and I had to be up early tomorrow so I could be on time. I fell into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear readers. I'm adding this note here, because I've seen a few comments about it. I wrote Colton as straight here because he hadn't come out when I wrote most of this story. I am well aware that he is married to a wonderful man, and so happy for his relationship. This is fiction, mind you, so take it with a grain of salt.

Stephen POV

As I pulled away from Kai's apartment building, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her brown hair flowed down her back, her eyes, just everything about her. I was 33 years old, and had only one serious relationship in my life, and when that fell apart, I vowed never to date again, but with her, I would be willing to break that vow. I was thinking about what I could do to get her attention, and then I remembered the shelves in the back. Light bulb! I pulled into my apartment, and when I looked at the clock it was only 10 pm. I smiled and hauled all of the boxes up to my living room to put them together.

After about an hour, all of the shelves were together, so I walked them all out to my car and headed back in to clean up the mess. After that was done, I decided it was time to sleep. I changed out of my work clothes and fell into my bed. I smiled and fell asleep, thinking of Kai.

Kai POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ugh, stupid alarm. I turned it off, and lazily rose from the bed, smiling about my job. I showered, and got ready, making sure to bring a large to-go mug of coffee, and some snacks for me to eat. I grabbed all of my bags and decided to drive to work today because I didn't want to carry all of these bags of makeup to set. I loaded my car and drove to set, showing my card to the guard at the gate. I pulled in and tried to find the way to the parking lot and, as per usual, I got lost. I noticed a car pull up next to me, and when the window rolled down, there was Colton, who asked, "Hey, you need help finding the lot?"

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Follow me." So, I did. Finally I reached the parking spaces and pulled into a random empty one. I grabbed all of my makeup and other stuff, and made my way to the trailer. I entered it and put all of the stuff on the floor by the door, waiting for Stephen to arrive with my shelves, that inevitably, I would have to build today. I frowned at that thought and I didn't even notice Stephen pull up until he knocked on the door. I opened it, and I smiled saying, "Morning! You have my shelves?"

"I do!" He sounded a little too happy about it, but I brushed it off. He pulled me to his trunk and when he opened it I was shocked to find all of the shelves built. My jaw fell open and I jumped onto Stephen and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was going to have to build these myself and I was super nervous about that."

He laughed and said, "Not a problem. Tell me where you want them and I can put them in?"

I nodded and showed him in the trailer that I wanted them on the opposite side of the chairs, against the back wall of the thing. He carried them all in, and as he did, I couldn't help but stare at his huge biceps. He finished and I said, "Thank you. Come in when you're ready, I will be organizing and such."

He nodded, and left. I began pulling containers out of the bags that I had and put them on the shelves. I got so lost in my organization that when someone knocked on the door, I jumped a little. "Come in!"

The door opened and all 10 of the cast walked in. Stephen smiled and said, "Is it alright if we all come in?"

I nodded and grabbed the rolling cart of drawers and said, "You first five, sit. The rest of you, find some place to stand that isn't in my way."

They all shuffled around for a minute, and I started on Emily, then Katie, then Colton, then David, and then finishing with Stephen. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I finished his makeup, and then the other five came and sat down. I finished with them and when they were done, I finally went back to organizing. I put the rolling cart back by the door, and I noticed a small piece of paper on the top. When I opened it, I smiled. It read:

Hey,

So I wanted to give you my number. You seem chill and we should do something.

XXX-XXX-XXXX

Stephen ;)

I blushed at his note, but went to grab my phone and put in his number. I shot him a quick text saying, Hey, got your note, and I would love to chill with you sometime. ;) Kai

I put my phone down and I went back to sorting all of my stuff out and again I got lost in my thoughts until I heard my phone beep. I got up to check it to see Stephen texted saying, Come get lunch! :)

I chuckled and grabbed my jacket and phone and headed to the tent to grab food. I arrived at the tent to find Stephen standing there waiting. I smiled at him and he said, "I didn't want you to sit alone like you did yesterday."

I blushed and said, "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

Stephen and I grabbed food and we headed over to where the rest of the cast was sitting. We sat down and I tried to make small talk, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk now. I was too caught up in my organization. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I looked and it was Emily. She asked, "All good?"

"Yeah, I am just to caught up in my organizing to talk."

She chuckled and said, "You seem to be really into organizing things."

"I really am. I am a little OCD and I love knolling."

Her eyebrows wrinkled and I laughed and said, "Its easier to show you than to explain. Come see me sometime this afternoon, and you'll understand."

She nodded. I tapped Stephen on the shoulder, and said, "I'm going to back to the trailer so I can finish up what I need to."

He nodded, and I walked back to the trailer. I got in, and I remembered that I wanted to put a sign on the door. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in all caps, PLEASE, COME IN! ALL ARE WELCOME, EVEN JUST TO TALK. :)

I put the sign on the door, and went back in to finish up what I was doing. A while later there was a knock at the door and I shouted, "Come in!"

In walked Colton and he looked nervous. I smiled and said, "Well what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, I saw your sign and decided to seek some advice on something." He blushed.

"Step into my office then," I replied and gestured over to where I was sitting and he plopped down on the chair opposite where I was sitting on the floor, "So what can I do for you today?"

"So there's this girl I like a lot, and I can't seem to find a way to get her attention without making it weird. I have liked her from the moment I met her, and I can't think of any way to let her know." By the time he reached the end of this sentence he was as red as a tomato. I was smiling like an idiot and replied, "So, who is it? I think I will be of better help if you tell me." I mean it wouldn't but I just needed to know.

"It's Emily," he whispered.

Inside of my head, I was screaming. But I responded, "Tell her how you feel. She is coming in today later about something else, and I can feel it out for you?"

"Oh my gosh, that would be great," he breathed, "Thank you."

I smiled and said, "No prob."

He left and I started having a little dance party. I grabbed my phone and put some music on for me. I was listening to Getting it Out by McBusted, and I was jamming. I was so in my own world that I didn't know that someone had knocked until they paused it. I turned around to find Emily on the floor laughing. I reddened and said, "Hey! What do you need?"

"Nothing, I wanted to see your knolling."

Right. "Yeah. Come over here and I will show you."

As I was showing her, I asked, "So, I've been wondering since I started watching, are you single?"

She blushed red and said, "Yup. Pathetically so."

"You got your eyes on someone?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "But he would never like me back."

"Who, who, who?!" I begged.

"Colton," she whispered.

I smiled and told her, "Go tell him how you feel. Trust me. Go."

She smiled and left. I was looking forward to seeing where that went. I went back to sorting, and when I finished I was so happy. The next thing I had to do was reorganize the actor's makeup. It was a mess and needed a cleaning. I grabbed a shallow basin and filled it with warm water and a drop of soap. I grabbed the soft sponge I had bought, and grabbed the rolling cart. I started with Stephen's drawer and I put all of the makeup in the basin and began wiping it with the sponge. The makeup came off easily enough, but the sharpie that the last person had used was proving to be more difficult. After about a half an hour, it was all done. I grabbed a towel and dried all of his makeup containers off and put it all back in the drawer. I did this to all of them, and when I was halfway through Matt's drawer; a knock on the door startled me. "Come in!"

In walked Emily and Colton, with hands intertwined, and I smirked. "So?"

"Yeah," Colton said.

I jumped up and down and said, "Yay!"

They both smiled. They both sat down and I got back to work. Out of nowhere, Emily asked, "So what about you? You single?"

I blushed and said, "Yup."

"Got your eye on someone?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

They both smirked at me and Emily said, "Who?"

"I'm so embarrassed. It's Stephen, but I know I would never have a chance with him in a million years," I sighed, disappointed.

"Why don't you ask him to come over tonight? Watch a movie, eat, do something with him."

"Good idea. I'll text him."

"You gave him your number?"

"He gave me his."

Their jaws were hanging open, and Colton told me, "If he gave you his number, you definitely should have him over."

I grabbed my phone and shot Stephen a text: What time are you off?

He replied: I think 8 ish. Why?

Me: Do you want to come to mine for dinner and maybe a movie tonight?

Him: I would love to. Would you mind if I stayed the night? I just get worried about being late and stuff.

When he said that, I freaked a little but remained calm and replied: Sure! You may be relegated to the couch, but...

Him: I don't care. I can sleep anywhere.

Me: Okay. Come to me when you're done?

Him: Sure!

I smiled and looked up to find Colton and Emily gone. I chuckled and continued to finish organizing things.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai POV

After I texted Stephen, I continued organizing so I didn't have to think about how freaking nervous I was for this. I was finishing wiping the counters down when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. "Come in!" I shouted.

Stephen walked in and said, "I know I'm early, but I got off and I was excited."

I laughed and said, "Well, now you have time to go back to yours and get stuff for tomorrow."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I do."

"You remember where I live right?" I asked.

He nodded and rushed out, and I took that as my cue to leave, so I pulled the sign off of my door, grabbed all my stuff, and locked up the trailer. I walked to my car and pulled out of the lot and drove home. I walked into my apartment, threw all of my stuff on the bed, and went to order pizza for Stephen and I. Right after I hung up, there was a knock at the door and Stephen was standing there looking handsome as ever. He smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied, "Come in. I just ordered pizza so it should be here soon."

He nodded and walked in. He took his shoes off at the door and said, "Where can I put this?" in reference to his small bag.

"For now, you can put it in my room."

"Okay. Show me?"

I took him to my room and he put the bag on my bed and we headed to the living room.

"Wine?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked with a grin.

"No, I'm trying to be a nice person, I have wine so I thought why not offer, but if you're going to be rude, then you won't get any." I frowned.

He laughed and said, "I would love some."

I walked back to the kitchen and then the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door but he got there before I did and had already paid. He handed me the pizza and he pocketed the receipt. I'll get him later, I thought.

We walked back to the kitchen, and while I was pouring wine, he ripped the top from the pizza box and tossed it in the trashcan. He looked at me and said, "Ready?" I nodded and brought the full glasses and the rest of the bottle to the living room with him following behind me with the pizza. I plopped down and he sat next to me, handing me a slice of pizza, and me passing him a glass of wine. I grabbed the remote and tried to see what was on and I found that Captain America: The Winter Soldier was on. I looked at Stephen and he nodded with a mouth full of pizza. I selected it and it was at the part where they were in Sam's house. I began to drool a little over Chris Evans. I looked over at Stephen and he had a pout on his face, so I grabbed my glass of wine, finished it off for confidence, and scooted over to him and said, "Are you going to lift your arm?"

"Why?"

"Really?" I asked. I grabbed his large arm and moved it so I could lean on his shoulder and put his arm around me. As I leaned on him, I feel his body moving with every breath and it relaxed me. Lying with him like that felt really right to me. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and it felt so good. Stephen snuggled me in and whispered, "I might fall asleep here."

I whispered back, "Me too. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah. You want me to set an alarm for tomorrow?"

"Please."

"You and I have the same call time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't need to be there so early." I answered.

"Okay. You can close your eyes." He told me.

I took his advice and closed my eyes; the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest like a lullaby. Before I fell completely asleep, I felt his lips place a kiss on my forehead, and I tried my best to keep it cool.

NEXT MORNING:

When the alarm went off the next morning I felt so well rested. My eyes popped open and I smiled at Stephen as I sat up. He returned the smile and added a, "Good morning!" to it.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Not a morning person, I see," he laughed.

I shook my head no, and he got up and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with coffee and that made me smile. I drank my coffee slowly, being careful not to burn myself. Stephen sat next to me and said, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Better than I ever have in a long time," I replied. I smiled at him, trying to get the point across that he was the main reason that was the case. I think he got my point because he said, "Me too," and sent me the same look. I smiled and got up, stretched my back and said, "I'm going to go get ready. You're welcome to anything in my fridge and pantry, although it might not be much."

He nodded and I headed to the shower. I used my shower as a time to think about what I should do about this whole thing. I thought it might be too forward to just kiss him out of nowhere, but I didn't know what to do. Maybe I could talk to Emily or Willa about it. They would be able to help me. I turned off the shower and headed into my room to grab some leggings and a long sleeved, black, workout like top. I got dressed, grabbed some fuzzy socks and my boots and headed back to the kitchen, to find Stephen cooking something that smelled delicious.

I walked into the kitchen and saw he was making a hash and I smiled. I sat down at the small table I had set up, and pulled on my fuzzy socks. I looked up and Stephen was still at the stove, and I called his name, "Hey, you need anything from me?"

"Nope, but could you grab me my coffee? It's in the living room."

"Okay." I stood up and turned around, and I could immediately feel his eyes on my backside. Trying to be nonchalant about it I said, "Don't let breakfast burn!"

When I said that I felt his eyes leave me and I grabbed his coffee and walked back in, seeing him totally focused on his hash and I began laughing and I said, "You know I was kidding, right? I don't really care of you stare at me."

He blushed red and said, "Sorry, it's been a while."

I nodded and replied, "Yeah for me too."

He finished making breakfast and we ate and made small talk. After we finished, I offered to do dishes while he got ready. He nodded and I grabbed all of the dirty stuff and began to wash it all. When I was done, I sat down to put on my shoes, and when I looked up, Stephen was standing there with no shirt on, and immediately I averted my eyes. I kept them on my feet and said, "You ready?"

I felt a hand on my chin, and then I was looking him right in the eyes and he said, "Yeah, let me get a few of my things together and we can head out."

I nodded, stood up, and grabbed my purse from the table by the door, looking to see where my phone was. I checked to see how much battery I had and I was okay with 50% left. I put it in my purse and stood by the door. I was waiting, until finally Stephen came down, this time with a shirt on. Finally. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing him shirtless, but it was just a little awkward.

We left my apartment and he got into his car and I got into mine and I followed behind him as he drove. We pulled into the lot and he showed his card and pulled forward and then I showed mine and continued to follow him to the lot. I pulled in, put my car in park, and pulled out the key. I hopped out to find Stephen there waiting for me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say thanks for last night and this morning, it was fun." He replied.

"It was. Now go to your trailer. I have stuff to do." I laughed.

I walked to the trailer to find Emily and Colton sitting outside waiting for me. When they saw me approaching they both popped up and ran over to me, bombarding me with questions.

"Whoa, guys, let me get in the trailer and you can ask me all the questions you want." I unlocked the door, and walked in, them finding seats, and me putting my stuff in the corner, and began prepping for the day.

"So, how'd it go?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Ugh it went amazing. I don't know what to do though because I think he likes me too, but I don't want to be too forward," I rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't want to tell him how you feel, but that's what you made both of us do?" Colton asked, kind of angry.

"I guess I can't take my own advice," I admitted sadly.

"Girl, if you don't tell him, I will," Emily said, seriously.

"No! Please don't. I've only known him two and a half days! That's crazy!" I sort of yelled.

"So? Please just tell him, or we will," Colton threatened.

"Okay, okay! I will ask him when he comes in this morning if he has a break today and if he can come and see me."

They both looked triumphant and I sighed. I swear this was the end of my career. No one would ever take me seriously after this. There was a knock at the door and the entire cast walked in and I did the same thing I did the other day. Five sat down, while the other five found places to stand. I moved from one person to the next finishing off with Stephen. As I was applying foundation on him, I whispered softly, "Can you come in at some point today? I need to talk to you."

He nodded subtly, and I sighed. I finished with him and the other five sat down. The others were about to leave, but not before Emily and Colton shot me the most obvious looks. I nodded and they smiled. This was the end of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone was done with makeup, I had the trailer to myself and that's when the nerves began to set in. I started pacing the length of the trailer, when there was a knock. I said, "Come in," in a small voice, and the door opened to reveal David. I smiled and said, "Yes?"

"Hey, a little birdy told me you were going to do something today that was a little crazy, and I wanted to check on you."

"Damn them. Thank you David, really. I'm okay though. Can you do me one favor though?"

"Anything."

"Slap Emily and Colton upside the head for me?"

He laughed and said, "Will do. But really if you need anything please let me know," and he handed me a slip of paper with a number on it. I smiled at him and nodded. As he was leaving, who happened to be walking up, looking fine as hell in his business suit? Yup, Stephen. The nerves I had increased by 1000% and I almost passed out. He walked in and said, "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um... So... Um..." I stuttered.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous," observed Stephen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't really tell you, I have to show you."

"Okay," he complied, showing me his movie star smile.

I walked up to him, took a deep breath and looked at his sky blue eyes and I was locked in. I couldn't look away, but my eyes began to flick down to his lips and I think he got the message, because he gave me a slight nod. I took that as my cue and placed my lips gently on his. I waited for him to respond, and very quickly his lips began moving in sync with mine. Butterflies were flying around my whole body and I could swear there were fireworks going off. I pulled away from him, and he smiled at me and said, "So I guess the feeling is mutual?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

Stephen looked at me for a bit, and then said, "I can't believe it."

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it," I told him honestly.

He laughed and said, "Well, I have to go back to set for a bit, but when we break for lunch I'll bring you some?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely," I replied, adding a smile. Before he left he rejoined our lips together and I was still kind of amazed that this was happening. He pulled away this time, and I was breathless. He left without another word, and I couldn't stop smiling. I sat down on one of the chairs and I couldn't seem to get my breath back. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I stumbled to the door and managed to get out, and once I did, the fresh Vancouver air seemed to finally be able to make its way into my lungs. I breathed a sigh of relief and decided to stay out there. I liked the weather in Vancouver and I wanted to enjoy the nice-ish weather while I could. Before I could get back inside, Emily came running over with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?! Stephen came back on set and couldn't stop smiling until the director said action!" She screamed at me.

I sighed, and asked, "Before I answer, did David smack you upside the head for me?"

She blushed and said, "Yeah."

"Good. Anyways, I guess the feeling was mutual because he kissed me back and I swear I have never felt that way in my life. It was incredible. Also, he is bringing me lunch, so shoo! And don't tell anyone but Colton. If you do, you'll get more than a whack upside the head from me."

She nodded and said, "My lips are sealed. By the way, here are mine and Colton's numbers, so if you need anything, you can let us know." She handed me a slip of paper.

I nodded and shooed her out, just as Stephen was walking in. "What's up with her?"

"New relationship," I conceded.

"Really? With who?" he asked, shocked.

"You didn't know? Colton," I let him know.

"Wow."

"Don't tell them I told you, or I'll get a slap upside the head."

He laughed and said, "As long as I'm here, they won't lay a finger on your pretty little head."

I blushed, and he grabbed me and brought me back to his trailer where lunch was waiting. I smiled and said, "Why here?"

"Well, you might as well familiarize yourself with my trailer, and also I didn't want to eat in the makeup room."

"True. But why do I need to get to know your trailer better?" I asked with a seductive smirk.

"Well, darling, that is because when I'm not shooting and when you're not working, I would like us to be able to chill here and have some us time."

"Right. Before this goes any further, we need to decide what we are though. Are you my boyfriend?"

"I'd sure as hell like to be," he said with a smile.

"Well then, boyfriend, we have some lunch to eat."

"Okay, girlfriend, lets eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Kai POV

It had been two weeks since I started working at Arrow, and a week and three days since Stephen and I had started dating. The only people that knew were Emily and Colton. I was the happiest I had ever been in a long time, and it was all because of Stephen. We had been spending tons of time together, getting to know each other, and more often then not making out. It happened so much, that I would have to put makeup around Stephen's face and lips, so they wouldn't look so red. I spent a lot of time at Stephen's apartment, I think because he knew I had a roommate, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, which was amazing in my book. I didn't tell her that I was dating him, but she would find out one way or another.

It was Monday again, and I had spent the night at Stephen's house and I woke up refreshed. He and I ate breakfast, and then we headed to the studio. He parked and came around and opened my door. We intertwined our hands, and headed to the makeup trailer so I could get prepared. When we arrived, Emily was sitting there with David, and I could see she was really upset. Stephen picked up on it too, and we both rushed over to her to see what was wrong. I ran over and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed and said, "I'm just scared for today."

"Why?"

"I have to kiss Stephen today. I don't want to hurt you, or Colton."

"Oh, well, I'm telling you, I don't mind because I know that you two are nothing but friends, but if Colton is worried, send him to me and I'll knock some sense into him." I looked over at Stephen to find him standing with David, whispering. He looked up and I gave him a thumbs up and a smile. I shot him a look that I hoped would say, "We need to talk."

He nodded at me and I sent David and Emily away so she could calm down and Stephen and I walked into the trailer. He sat down and I started prepping for the day. He said, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. I'm worried that this keeping secrets thing is going to hurt us even more. I don't want to make this a problem. I don't mean declaring our relationship to the world, but I just want to be able to kiss you in here after I'm done with you, instead of having to wait until you have a break and meet you in your trailer."

"Okay. We can be more coupley if you want," he told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank you. I didn't know how that was going to go."

"Kai you know you can tell me whatever you want, right?"

"Yeah," I told him.

Stephen stood up, walked over to where I was standing by the sink and placed his hands on my cheeks and placed his lips on mine. We moved in sync, and the kiss got more and more heated, until there was a knock at the door. I pulled away and said, "Come in!"

In walked the whole cast, and I blushed red. I walked away from Stephen and once my first five were situated I began putting makeup on Emily and moved on until I was at Stephen. He smiled at me as I applied foundation on his face. After I finished, he stood up, and placed a quick kiss on my lips. I reddened and a small smile came to my face. He smiled back at me and all was good.

He headed out and I asked the next five to sit down, and when I got to Willa she quirked her eyebrow at me and I reddened. She grinned and whispered, "So you two?"

"Yeah. A few weeks now."

"Hey girl! I'm happy for you!"

I smiled at her and thanked her. I finished everyone's makeup and grabbed my touch up stuff, and headed to set. For my first week, Andrew and Marc didn't want me on set doing touch ups. I guess they didn't want to stress me out. But week two, they had me on set more often then not, with my belt full of makeup, and such, and I loved it. I loved watching Stephen work, and it was even better when they were doing the workout montages. Also being able to see him when he was working was really cool. He was a special man, I felt special when I was around him.

Everyday, at lunch, he would grab lunch for me, and we would meet at his trailer and sit and eat. It was my favorite time of the day because he could relax. When he was on set, I could see that he had a lot of stress about his job. He was first on the call sheet. I felt terrible for him, but I knew it was his job. Sometimes, if I was feeling up to it, I would have him lay down on the couch and I would give him a massage. He would always moan in the sexiest way, and I couldn't help but feel a little turned on. I never acted on it, but it was still sexy as hell.

I liked the little routine we had gotten into, but tonight I planned to change it up. I was going to take him to one of my favorite spots in Vancouver, which was a little lookout point on the lake. I loved going there to think and I knew I should share it with Stephen. Also I had some really good news to tell him. Even though I had only been working there two weeks, I guess Andrew and Marc vouched for how well I got along with the cast, because I was going to be moderating their panel at Comic Con. Also The CW liked me so much that they wanted me to do the panel for The Flash, and possibly Supernatural. I would have been cool with just Arrow, but no, I get to moderate two of my favorite shows, and possibly a third. Also, getting to meet the casts of those shows was going to be amazing. I might die.

When Stephen was done with work, he and I walked to his car, and I knew that he had a long day, so I offered to drive. Thank god he said yes. We got in the car and I started driving toward my spot. We passed his house and that's when I saw the confusion cross his face. I placed my hand over his to reassure him, and when we approached a place to park I pulled in and we headed to the spot.

When we arrived I couldn't help but gasp. I had seen this place during the day, but not at night, and it was even more beautiful. He and I just stood there for a bit until I decided to tell him what was going on.

"So I have some good news for you," I told him.

"Yes?"

"So you know how Comic Con is fast approaching?"

"Yeah?"

"Well guess who was asked to moderate your panel?"

"Who?" He looked completely confused.

"Me!" I said excitedly.

"Wow! Really!"

"Yeah, and I am also moderating the panel for The Flash, and because I guess The CW loves me so much, they may let me do Supernatural."

"Kai that is so cool! We will be on hiatus, so I won't get to see you until then, but that is so awesome."

"You do realize that San Diego is in my neck of the woods?"

"Right, Sacramento. How would we see each other though?"

Sometimes he was so dense. "You could come with me to see my family?"

"You want me to come home with you?"

"Yes! You are very special to me and I have a feeling that my mom and sister will love you."

"Sister?"

"Twin, actually. But that's not important."

"You're sure?"

"I have never been more sure," I told him honestly.

"Okay. Well I guess that settles it."

He placed his lips on mine and we began another one of our heated make-out sessions. I was pressed up against a tree, while his tongue roamed around my mouth, making me want to moan, but I didn't. He was so respectful of me and he always made sure I felt safe. I loved this man, but I didn't want to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai POV

It has been three weeks since we wrapped and Comic Con was just a few weeks away. Stephen and I had been spending all of our time together. I was sleeping at his house more than I was at my own, and I knew my roommate was getting suspicious. Stephen had asked me to move in with him after we wrapped, but both of us were too lazy to get up and move any of my stuff. When the alarm went off this morning, I decided today I was going to officially move out of my apartment and permanently live with him. He didn't want to wake up, but I coerced him into waking up through kissing him awake. He and I had been close to sex several times since we wrapped, and I always got scared that he would hate me. I wasn't trying to be a prude, but I didn't want to have sex before I was married. I didn't tell him that though because I knew he wouldn't like that.

After he was awake and we had both had coffee and breakfast, we headed over to my apartment, so I could pack everything. It was nice to have Stephen around because he was a very calming spirit. I tended to get frenetic and stressed in situations like these and he helped me keep my head together. We finished the job in a few hours, because I no longer needed the bed, and we headed back to his so I could unpack. After that was done, he and I spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies. At one point or another he fell asleep and I figured then would be a good time to call my sister and see if she was going to be home in the next few weeks before Comic Con.

After I got off the phone with her I was more excited than ever to go home because my mom and my sister would be there to meet Stephen and it was going to be awesome. When I came back from my phone call, Stephen was still asleep on the couch, so I decided to make some dinner for us and by the time I was done, he was awake and we both ate. After we finished I talked with him about when we would leave Vancouver so I could go home. We agreed that at the end of this week, we would fly out to Sacramento, and stay there until Comic Con, I think it was around a week, or maybe a little more. We agreed that this was going to be so fun and I was excited for my family to meet him. The last relationship I had, it wasn't like mine and Stephen's. My last boyfriend never got to meet my mom or my sister and we dated for longer than Stephen and I by a factor of 15. Stephen is my soul mate, and nothing can change that.

ONE WEEK LATER

Stephen was amazing, and he had gotten us a private flight to home, and I was thrilled. Traveling always stressed me out, and it would be nice to not have to stress. When we landed, nervous butterflies flew all around my stomach and I was freaked out. I was having my sister pick us up from the airport, because I knew my mom would be fussy and crazy. We stood in the airport with our luggage, and when she pulled up and got out of the car, her jaw dropped and I could tell she was shocked at the fact that I was dating such an incredible man. We walked over and I gave her a hug, because I hadn't seen her in so long. She was going to school to get her teaching degree, and I was back and forth from New York to LA, so I never got to see her. She whispered to me, "Holy shit. I'm impressed."

I chuckled and replied, "I knew you would be."

We pulled away and I said, "Rae, this is Stephen, Stephen this is Rae."

Stephen stuck out his hand for her to shake and she shook her head no and wrapped him in an embrace. He clearly didn't see that coming, and I could see his face pale as she whispered something in his ear. I got nervous, but it was probably an empty threat. They pulled away and we loaded our stuff into the car and headed home.

When we arrived at home, I couldn't stop smiling. I hadn't told my mom that I was bringing Stephen home, so I told him to wait in the car so I could tell her the news and just see her. Rae and I walked in and I gave my mom a hug like I had never given before. I had missed my mom and it was awesome to see her. I pulled away from our hug, and I said, "So, I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to make it weird, but I brought someone home with me."

My mom's eyebrows quirked and she said, "New guy?"

"Yeah. His name is Stephen. I met him at my new job. I made him wait in the car, so let me go grab him so you can meet him." I exited the house and released a breath. I walked to the car to find Stephen waiting and I grabbed his hand and walked him back to the house. We walked in and he immediately stuck his hand out for her to shake and she did. She shot me a look of approval and I blushed.

After everyone settled in, Stephen became like a new member of the family. He fit right in and it wasn't awkward at all. He was incredible with my weird family, and if I didn't love him already, this made the love even stronger.

10 DAYS LATER

I had been home for 10 days when it was time to leave for Comic Con. Rae had left a few days earlier, but it was now time for us to head to San Diego, for the experience of a lifetime. My mom graciously drove us to the airport where a plane would be waiting with the rest of the cast. If they didn't know we were dating, they would know now. We boarded the plane and a few faces looked shocked but most smiled and moved on. We sat down across from Emily and Colton and they looked super happy. Stephen leaned over to me and whispered, "Are you excited?"

"You have no idea!"

As I finished that sentence, a text came through from Andrew that read: Guess who is moderating Supernatural?!

I replied: ME?!

His response was: How did you know? ;)

Wild guess. J I replied.

With that sent I let out a little squeal and suddenly all eyes were on me. I blushed red and said, "Sorry, I just found out I am moderating Supernatural, in addition to yours and The Flash. Having a moment."

They all laughed and Stephen pecked my cheek and said, "So proud of you. Also, you know how I'm going to Nerd HQ?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Zach wanted me to ask you if you would come with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I would!" I whisper shouted to him excitedly.

"I'll text him right now."

AFTER LANDING

After we landed in San Diego, we were taken immediately to our hotel, and Andrew and Marc had texted me that The CW wanted to see me about the panels. I took Stephen with me, because he knew these people a lot better than I did. After we sat down with the Execs from the studio, they gave me the panel times and when I was expected to be there. In addition, they gave me an hour to meet with every cast, and I was thrilled. I didn't really need the hour with Arrow, but why not. I definitely needed the hour with The Flash and Supernatural. I hoped Stephen would be able to come with me, but he had other things to do. I was nervous to say the least, but having him there in general made me feel better. I think he was going to text all of them and let them know about me. He was incredible either way, and I was lucky to have him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai POV

We had all arrived Wednesday afternoon in San Diego, and that afternoon was used to settle in, and I had my meeting with The CW. The next morning, I had all three of my meetings for my panels. I was more nervous than I had ever been in a long time. The first one I was going to do was with The Flash and I was jumping out of my skin in excitement. I loved all of them and was really stoked to meet them. The way it worked was they were going to be waiting for me and I would go in, have my hour and then leave. I stood outside the door, trying to calm my nerves and I remembered what Stephen had told me this morning before I left, "You are incredible. Be yourself and they will see what I do."

With that thought ringing in my head I opened the door and all heads turned toward me. There sat Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Candice, Jesse, Rick, and Tom. "Morning!" I said with as much charisma and fake happiness as I could muster. Not to say I wasn't happy, but my nerves were the only feeling I had right then. They all got up to come over and shake my hand, and I said, "Please, sit down. This is not a press thing or anything. I work as the makeup person on Arrow, and The CW liked me so I am moderating a few panels. I'm just here to get to know y'all and we can go from there."

"Well, okay, hi, I'm Grant--"

"I know who all of you are, I watch your show," I interrupted.

Grant blushed and I said, "I'm super nervous right now and my mechanism is to be sassy, please pardon me."

They all laughed and the energy in the room relaxed a little. We all just started conversing and before I knew it my hour was up and I was sad to leave but nervous for Supernatural. I loved that show so much and Jensen and Jared are so amazing and I was praying I wouldn't pass out. I loved them and the relationship they had. I exited the room that The Flash cast was in and moved right next door where the Supernatural cast was waiting. As I placed my hand on the door handle, I tried to turn it and the door was locked. I knocked on the door, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal Jared, and I blushed and I said, "Hey, I'm Kai and I am moderating your panel this weekend."

"Oh yeah! Stephen texted me about you, and said you were something special. Come on in." I blushed at that and walked in. I sat down in the chair that wasn't taken and said, "Hi, I'm Kai, like the jeweler."

Everyone laughed at that and everything moved from there. Jared and Jensen were hilarious and I was more often then not hunched over laughing. Misha was his usual cute self and I was probably being creepy, but I honestly didn't care. Mark Shepherd was amazing. I loved him on Supernatural, but also I loved him as Sterling on Leverage. Just overall he was amazing and hilarious. The hour went by so fast and I honestly didn't want to leave the room, but I knew I had to meet with Arrow soon. I stood up and said, "Well, I have to go, but it was incredible to meet all of you."

They all smiled and Jared said to me, "Hey, here are all of our numbers, and if you ever want to chill in Vancouver, just shoot us a text." I blushed and nodded. I shoved the paper in my pocket and headed out after waving. I walked one more room over and when I entered all of the people I loved were sitting there smiling and chilling out. I plopped down next to Stephen and he placed a kiss on my cheek and said, "How'd it go?"

"Really well. The Supernatural guys gave me their numbers so if we aren't busy, we can chill together." He frowned at that and said, "None of them tried to make a move on you right?"

"No you idiot, and if they did I wouldn't let them," I told him with a smile. "But, I think Rae and Jared would be a cute couple (remember this is not real life people)."

He smiled at me and said, "Yeah they would. You should send her a pic and ask." I would do that later but right now I wanted to kiss him, so I did.

SATURDAY

It was now Saturday at Comic Con, and I was really nervous when I woke up this morning. I had all three of my panels today and I was a little overwhelmed. I had been able to walk the floor and I was stoked about that. But I did feel a little bad for Stephen because he was doing press the whole time and I know he hated it. But, that's his job. My first panel was Arrow, which was at 10 am, and I had set my alarm for 8:30, because I had to be down there at 9:30 to get prepped. Everyone would be there with me, so that eased my nerves a little.

I was standing back stage, when Stephen approached me and said, "I want to tell the fans about us today."

"You do?" I said shocked.

"Yes, it's been long enough for me and they deserve to know."

"Okay. I'm cool with that. How though?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," he replied and placed a kiss on my nose. I blushed and all of the nerves that I had about the panel disappeared, but were replaced by nerves about this whole thing. Ugh. I was looking at the clock and it was 9:59. I started jumping up and down and shaking out my arms to help with the nerves. I grabbed all of the cast and Andrew and Marc, and had them line up in order: Matt, Brandon, Paul, John, Willa, Katie, Colton, David, Emily, Stephen, Andrew and Marc. They all understood my nerves so they were super respectful and all wished me good luck.

I looked at the clock again and it was 10:00 on the dot. I walked up to the podium, and noticed there was a little step stool there for me to stand on, and I looked back and I could see Stephen smiling at me. I chuckled and stood up and the audience fell silent. I smiled and said, "What's up Comic Con?!" The room erupted in cheers and I laughed.

"So, you guys are probably wondering, 'who is this girl on the podium?'. Well I am going to tell you. I am Kai, like the jeweler, and I am the make up person on a show for The CW. I happen to be the make up person for the cast you are about to meet, so with out further adieu, please help me give a big, warm, Comic Con welcome to the fabulous cast of Arrow!" Cheers came from all over the room and I began to list them.

"First, he is the Demon's Head, please give it up for Matt Nable, or Ra's Al Ghul." More cheers.

"Next is Mr. Ray Palmer himself, Brandon Routh!" Cheering intensifying.

"Up next, Captain Quentin Lance, Mr. Paul Blackthorne!" He got the most cheers so far.

"Next is the Dark Archer, Malcom Merlyn, Mr. John Barrowman!" Everyone got excited for John.

"Please welcome, Ms. Thea Queen to the stage, Willa Holland." That got a lot of cheers from the women and some creepy men.

"Next up is Laurel Lance, aka Black Canary, Miss Katie Cassidy!" So many cheers.

"So, the next person is one of my faves, Mr. Red Hoodie himself, Colton Haynes!" That one got the women. They were very excited to see him.

"Alrighty next is the man who lost his French fries, Mr. John Diggle, David Ramsey!" Every one erupted for David and he came over and gave me a hug and whispered, "You're doing great." I smiled and continued.

"The next person we have is everyone's favorite IT girl, Ms. Felicity Smoak, please give it up for Emily Bett Rickards!" I was clapping for her and the people in the audience lost it as she came out. She shot me a smile and I smiled back.

"Okay, our last cast member, and I think you all know who it is. So please on the count of three, please shout it out. One, two, three..."

"STEPHEN AMELL!" They shouted. That was his cue and he walked out and gave me a suspicious smile.

"Okay, last two people, can y'all please help me welcome the men behind the masterpiece, Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim!"

The room erupted even more in cheers and the entire cast was standing and applauding them. I smiled and said, "Okay, before we get into the questions, I understand some people have some things they want to say?" I shot Emily and Colton a look, because they had told me that they wanted to tell everyone about them now.

Colton said, "Yeah, um, Emily and I want to tell y'all something." The room went silent as they both stood up. They had made custom t-shirts that said, 'She's my girl' and 'He's my boy' and they were covered with jackets. Before anything happened, David and Colton switched places so he and Emily were next to each other. They faced away from the audience as they both unzipped their jackets, and when they turned around and everyone saw the shirts, the room erupted like it never had. I mean, people were freaking out. It was awesome. Every one smiled and I said, "There you have it people Emily and Colton. Okay--"

Before I could finish my sentence, Stephen interrupted me, "Sorry, Kai, its just there is one thing I need to do." The audience was dead silent as he ran back and I probably looked super confused, because I was. When I looked at the rest of the panel, they were smirking at me and I began to get concerned. Moments later, a video started playing on the screens around the room. In the background played Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud," and the whole video was clips and photos of me that the cast must have taken. There were some from the makeup trailer, some from set, and some that Stephen probably took of me sleeping. The videos were all of me just being crazy, thinking no one was watching, or filming for that matter. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes and I couldn't stop the waterfalls. When the video ended, the cast was standing up, all holding big poster boards. Matt started, holding up a sign that had "So there's this girl..." written on it. After all of the cast had their signs up; it read from Matt down to Emily, "So there's this girl... Her laugh makes me smile, her eyes are my favorite color, the way she talks gives me butterflies. The best thing about her..."

Then out of nowhere Stephen came out bare chested with, "She's mine," and a love heart on his chest. He stood next to me and then planted a kiss right on my mouth. I was too shocked to even speak, so Stephen helped me out a little.

"Sorry about all of this, my point here is that this lovely girl right here, is my beautiful girlfriend, and my best friend, and I couldn't ask for anything better."

I reddened and said, "Well, if he couldn't ask for anything more, than neither can I."

The room had erupted into cheers and I couldn't stop smiling. Stephen ran off stage to get cleaned up, and he came back a minute later, with his shirt back on, and gave me a big hug. I whispered, "That was beautiful." We pulled away and he beamed at me.

From there, we did the panel, mostly taking audience questions. It was amazing to see the fans and I was totally amazed at their dedication.

FEW HOURS LATER

After the Arrow panel, Stephen and I were attached at the hip. It was funny because after that panel, the fans already had a ship mane for us: Stai. It was trending on twitter and neither of us had said anything on our social media. It was awesome. I looked at the clock and realized that Supernatural was starting soon and I had to be backstage. I grabbed Stephen's hand and we headed over to where I saw Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Mark waiting for me. They all looked relived when they saw me and I ran over and apologized profusely.

The panel was supposed to start at 2:15 and it was 2:05 right now. There wasn't a panel going on right now, but I peeked out and immediately got nervous. I turned around to see Stephen standing there. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Holy crap. I have never been so nervous."

"It's okay. Channel all of that nervous energy into this and it will be amazing. I promise, and I will be right here so if you need help." He placed a kiss on my head and my nerves dissipated.

It was finally time for the panel to start, and when I walked out, cheers erupted in the room. I said into the mic, "So y'all know who I am?" The room applauded, and I continued, "For those who don't my name is Kai, like the jeweler, and I am the makeup person on Arrow and half of the Stai ship. I am here as a moderator for some incredible people that you guys love, and that I love. Be aware that I am in your fandom. A little birdy told me to tell you guys that there is a lot of love from the people you are about to meet. They love you guys and so now here for this Comic Con panel, people I am proud to call new friends, please give it up for the cast of Supernatural."

"First, the King of Hell, Mark Sheppard!" Screams; my ear drums were dead.

"Next the angelic Castiel, Mr. Misha Collins!" More cheers. I might be deaf by the end of this.

"Okay the first J I am going to bring out is Squirrel, please give it up for Mr. Jensen Ackles!" The women went insane. I will admit he was good-looking, just not like Stephen was.

He came out, and when he got to the mic by his seat he said, "Come on Kai, why you got to do me like that?"

"I told you Jensen, I live to serve the fans, and I am one too. Whether you like it or not, you are Squirrel." He shook his head in defeat and everyone started laughing.

"Okay, now it is time for everyone's favorite Moose, Mr. Jared Padalecki!" I think he got the loudest screams. I'm not surprised. He was single, but I hoped that wouldn't last, because I would introduce him to Rae. Immediately we got into questions and the panel went off without a hitch.

After Supernatural, I had a little time, but I didn't want to get too far away from the stage. An hour later I was back at the area before the panel, with The Flash cast standing there. I went on stage, did my shpiel, and brought them out. The audience was cheering so much. I was really proud of all of them.

After The Flash panel, I was freaking exhausted. I had been going all day long and I knew I needed sleep. We slept amazingly if you wanted to know. The next morning we headed over to Nerd HQ and I got to meet Zach Levi! Dream come true. We finished there, and headed back to San Diego airport so we could go back to Vancouver. We started shooting soon, and I wanted Rae to be able to come up and visit. Also I wanted her to meet Jared really badly. They have become my new OTP. But all in all, Comic Con was an experience I would never forget, and for that I was thankful.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai POV

When we had all returned to Vancouver from San Diego, we had a few more weeks off before we started filming again. I was determined to get Rae up here so I could see her and so I could introduce her to Jared. I had texted a picture of him and she thought he was cute, but that wasn't enough. She needed to come here and meet him. I had been trying to convince her, and finally she had said yes. She was coming for two weeks and Stephen and I were so excited.

She was coming in today, and she had just texted me. Stephen and I were having Jared, Jensen, and some friends over tomorrow, so she had some time to settle in. Since we weren't working Stephen and I drove to the airport to pick her up. When we got home, I took her up to the guest room, and let her settle in. When it was time to sleep, I almost couldn't because I was so excited.

THE NEXT DAY

Today was the day! Yay! I woke up at the most ridiculous hour this morning, but I couldn't fall back to sleep. I popped up and immediately started cooking. I was going to attempt homemade pasta today, with my mom's famous red sauce. It was Rae and my favorite. I was excited to try it, and I knew it would be okay at least.

A few hours later everything was prepped, but it was too early to start cooking. I started some water on the fire to make some French press coffee. I brought that with me, because I liked it better than I liked coffee from a machine. I grabbed my press, some ground coffee, and got set up. As my water came to a boil, I could hear some footsteps padding over to me. I looked up to see Stephen standing in his sweats looking as hot as ever after just waking up. Ugh, I wish I looked that good. Anyways, as I stared at him, he smiled and said, "You excited?"

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about how amazing this is going to be. But, you and Jensen have to play wingman for Jared. I am going to seat him and Rae next to each other, but I need you to gauge what he thinks of her and let me know." He nodded. I was going to play wingman for Rae, and I knew already that she thought he was good looking, but I would have to gauge personality. I had already texted Jensen to let him know the plan, and since his wife, Danneel, was coming, she could help me with Rae. She knew Jared pretty well, because they were so close, so I wasn't alone.

I was also stoked because Emily, Colton, Katie, and David were coming over too. I knew they all knew J2, but I was excited for all of them to meet Rae. She was a fun person and I knew they would all love her.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Many hours later, it was finally time for people to start getting here. I knew Emily and Colton would be on time because Em was neurotic about promptness. Sure enough, at six exactly, the doorbell rang and Em and Colton stood there with David and Katie behind them. I was surprised that they were on time, but Emily broke my revere, and said, "We carpooled." Oh, okay.

Next to arrive were Jensen and Danneel and I was really happy. I hugged Jensen, and shook hands with Danneel. When I hugged Jensen I whispered, "You know the plan right?" He nodded and I smiled. There was only one way this dinner was going to end. Stephen was in the living room mingling and I ran up to see what Rae was doing. She was standing in the guest room in her bathrobe, freaking out. I laughed and said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a good impression. I want your actor friends to like me."

"They don't know about you, so wear what you want and they will love you. Also make sure you look a little sexy." I winked at her, and with that I left the room. I headed back to greet Jared, who was just walking in. We hugged and I got so freaking excited. This was happening.

A few minutes later, Rae came down and when I saw her I smiled. She was wearing dark wash jeans, with a white flowy top. She looked amazing. I ran over and stopped her where she was standing. I asked for quiet and said, "So this person is my sister, Rae. Y'all, Rae, Rae, y'all."

Everyone smiled at her and we all headed for the table. I went into the kitchen to grab the salad and the soup for the first course and when I came back in with the salad in one hand and the tourine full of soup in the other, there was a full conversation going on. I eyed Rae and Jared, and found them smiling and talking to one another. Stephen was engaged with David, Jensen, and Colton, probably talking about sports. Emily and Danneel were engaged, discussing something interesting I guess.

I placed the food on the table, and we all dug in, conversations changing and everyone seemingly having a good time. I had my phone in my back pocket just in case anyone texted me. I felt it buzz, and when I looked, I saw a text from Jared. I smiled and when I opened it, it read, "Your sister, is she single?"

I replied, "Painfully so. She needs someone."

"Okay. Thanks," was his simple and cryptic reply. I looked up and saw Stephen staring at me. I gave him a look and then I flicked my eyes toward Jared and he got my point. I decided now was a good time to make a quick toast. I tapped my spoon against the glass and said, "So I would like to make a toast, to all of you sitting here. One of you is family by blood, and the rest of you have become something of a surrogate family for me here. I love all of you and you fill my heart with joy. To family!"

"To family!" They replied.

We all clinked our glasses and made our way to Stephen's living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jared and Rae sort of cuddling, but Jared looked to damn scared. I stood up and headed into the kitchen. Stephen looked confused, but I just gave him a wink and walked away. I grabbed my phone and shot Jared a text saying, Stop being such a wimp! Make a damn move!

I stayed in the kitchen for a minute or two, until Stephen texted me, HE MADE A MOVE!!!

I replied, I know, I told him to.

I could hear Stephen chuckle, so I walked back in, to see Rae and Jared cuddled up to each other looking so damn cute. I sat down next to Stephen and leaned on his muscly chest. Despite how buff he was, he made a good pillow. My eyes were starting to droop, and I think Stephen noticed because he said, "Okay, I'm sorry, but it's time to wrap this up."

Everyone complained, but he held his ground. I heard Jared complaining the loudest and that made me smile sleepily. I stood by the door with Stephen so we could see everyone out and the last to leave was Jared and he looked regretful. He placed a gentle kiss on Rae's cheek, and I almost squealed aloud, but kept it to myself. I looked up at Stephen and he was grinning. Our plan had been a success.


	10. Chapter 10

Rae POV

Tonight has been amazing. When I was standing upstairs trying to decide what to wear, I never imagined it would end so well. Let me start from the beginning. Kai had been begging me to come up to Vancouver to see her and Stephen, but I had a feeling there were ulterior motives involved. She has texted me a picture of this guy, and asked me what I thought of him. He looked sweet, with his long, shiny hair. I told her I thought he was cute, and that's when the begging started. I had a few weeks off from work, so I said okay, and I ended up in Stephen's house.

Kai was having people over for dinner, and I was really nervous. I had a feeling that they were all going to be actors. I wanted to make a good impression, so that's how I ended up standing in the middle of the room, in my bathrobe, staring at my suitcase, hoping that magically, an outfit would present itself to me. Kai came up and said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a good impression. I want your actor friends to like me," I responded.

"They don't know you, so wear what you want and they will love you. Also, make sure you look a little sexy." She winked at me and left the room. Okay, that was weird, but I will take her advice. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and a flowy white top. I threw it on and made my way down to meet everyone. I was halfway there when Kai ran up to me and stopped me. She said, "So this person is my sister, Rae. Y'all, Rae, Rae, y'all."

I smiled at all of them and we all headed into the dining room to have dinner. I sat down and I was kind of focused on myself until I heard the chair scraping next to me. I turned to see who it was and my breath caught in my throat. I saw the face of the man my sister had texted me, but man that picture did him no justice. He was stunning, and as he sat down, I realized that I was staring, and blushed and looked away. I noticed him take a swig of his beer, and then he tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Um, hi, I'm Jared."

I giggled and said, "Hi, I'm Rae."

"I knew that. Your Kai's sister. You're lucky to have her," he replied with a mega-watt smile.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

He laughed and I noticed his body, which by the way was perfect, relax. I relaxed with him and we feel into a natural rhythm. We talked and talked, throughout the whole meal, it was just he and I completely in our own little world. The only time we ever came out of the conversation is if we wanted more food, or if someone wanted us to pass them something. I was laughing most of the time, which was something I hadn't done in a while. My job lately had been getting to me. I taught at a preppy private school, and those preppy private school parents made me crazy. I needed a break, and to come here and meet Jared was amazing.

Suddenly there was a tapping of a glass and Kai was making a toast. She toasted to family and I smiled at that. After we clinked our glasses we all stood up and moved over to the couches in the living room. I was the last one to arrive, and when I did, I noticed there was only one spot left. It was next to Jared, whom I didn't mind, but on a smallish loveseat, which did concern me. I sat down next to him and leaned my body against the plush pillows.

I noticed Jared's arm beginning to move, and I smiled. I tried to help him along, so I grabbed his arm and wrapped it over the couch, behind me. I looked up to see Kai staring daggers at Jared and I was honestly so confused. She got up, I guess to go into the kitchen, and then Jared's phone vibrated. He grabbed it, looked at the message, which I couldn't see, and then smiled and put his phone away. Then out of nowhere, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me in a little more, so that we were cuddling. I felt electricity wherever he touched and I loved the feeling.

After a while, Stephen said it was time to wrap up our party, and I noticed Jared was the loudest of the guests complaining. I chuckled and we headed over to the door, hand in hand. We made it to the threshold, and he turned to face me, and he bent over to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. He pulled away, and walked out without another word. Wow. My hands were in a fist, and when I opened them, I found a small piece of paper in my hand, with his number on it. I smiled and said to Stephen and Kai, who both looked exhausted but happy, "I'm going to go upstairs. Thank you for tonight, I had a nice time."

I ran up, changed into PJ's and then grabbed my phone and immediately texted Jared. (J is Jared and R is Rae)

R: Hi.

J: Hi.

R: Do you know who this is?

J: Nope, but I am going to assume it's Rae.

R: Yup! I had an amazing time tonight.

J: Yeah. Me too.

R: I miss you already.

J: I know me too. But I have a surprise for you. Look out your window.

I headed to the window and I saw Jared standing there with a bouquet of roses. I gasped a little bit and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I opened the window and whisper shouted, hopefully loud enough for him to hear, "I feel like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Well, I really like you and I wanted to bring you flowers," he replied to me, making my heart swell.

There was a small terrace outside my window, and before I could even say anything to stop him, he was climbing up, getting closer and closer to me. He was finally at eye level with me, and he handed me the roses. I took them and placed them on the desk in the room, and headed back to the window. He looked at me and said, "I know this sounds a little crazy, and we have only known each other for a little bit, but I think you're my soul mate."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes before I could stop them, so through the tears I responded, "I know, I feel the same way. By the way, these are happy tears."

He laughed at me and said, "I figured. Can I kiss you properly now?"

"Do it, loverboy," I whispered.

With that permission, he placed both of his hands on my face, somehow keeping his balance, and placed his warm lips on mine. When he did that, time stopped, and I felt like my brain was mush. I pulled away from him, and we looked at each other. I stepped away from the window so he could climb in and he placed his lips on mine for a second time. We slowly made our way to the bed, and our kiss was getting more and more heated. I knew that we should have stopped, but I couldn't bring myself to. After a long time, Jared finally pulled away and we were both out of breath. He looked at me and said, "You sure are something special."

"So are you, loverboy."


	11. Chapter 11

Kai POV

The morning after the get together we had, I woke up, feeling better than I did when I went to bed last night. I sat up in bed and stretched. My muscles popped and stretched and it felt amazing. I looked over to see Stephen still asleep. I smiled and placed a kiss on his head and got out of bed to get coffee. I was going down stairs when I passed by the room that Rae was in. I thought about it for a second, and decided to check and see if she was awake. I grabbed the handle of the door, and opened it ever so slightly. I peeked in to find Rae sleeping with a large mound wrapped around her. I got really confused, because no one had come in or out last night after everyone left. I entered the room a little more to find roses on the desk and the window open. Awww. Romeo and Juliet style.

I approached the bed to find the mound had a head of brown hair that was long and shiny. My jaw dropped when I realized that it was Jared. I had to wake up Stephen for this. I walked out of the room as quietly and nondescriptly as possible. When I finally made it out, I ran to the bedroom, and Stephen was still sleeping. I hopped on the bed, and started kissing Stephen. He slowly came to and kissed me back. I never got tired of the sparks that I felt when he kissed me. I pulled away and his eyes were shining. I whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?" He whispered back, still having that sexy morning voice.

"I think Jared came here last night and pulled a Romeo and Juliet on Rae. I went to check on her and there were roses on the desk and the window is open and guess who is in the bed with her? He is!"

"Really? Oh wow. I'm proud of him. They're cute together."

"Yes they are, and now if everything works out perfectly, Jared and I will be brother and sister, and you and Jared will be brothers!" That made me more excited than anything.

Stephen chuckled and said, "Okay. Coffee?"

"Yeah, lets go." I smiled and pulled him with me to the kitchen.

AN HOUR LATER

One hour had passed since Stephen and I had woken up and we were cuddling when I heard two sets of feet padding down to the kitchen. I tapped him and placed my hand over my ear as to say, "Listen."

We listened and sooner than later, I saw Jared's tall figure enter the room, followed by Rae's much smaller one. Stephen and I were both grinning like idiots, and Jared saw this and smiled and leaned over to Rae, and I think whispered, "I think they know. No need to worry." Rae visibly sighed, and that made me feel good.

I couldn't contain it anymore, so I got up and ran over to Jared and wrapped my arms around him. I whispered to him, "You hurt her, I hurt you." I felt him nod and say, "I would never." I pulled away and smiled at him. I walked over to Rae and pulled her into a hug, whispering, "You want to put those roses into some water?" She laughed and replied, "You snooped?"

"I had to."

I pulled away to see Jared and Stephen standing in the kitchen having what seemed like a serious discussion. I grabbed my phone and took a quick photo and decided to post it on Instagram, even though Jared didn't have one. I captioned it, "Serious discussion over breakfast. @amelladventures #JaredPadalecki @RaeRae."

I smiled and showed Rae. She laughed and shook her head at me. We walked in and noticed they were talking about their filming schedule and how everything was going to be crazy. I pulled Rae out and said, "So, you and Jared are dating?"

"We haven't discussed anything, but I'd like to."

"You do realize that he is going to have to stay here, when you go back home?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm quitting my job. I hate it, because everyone is stuck up, and everyone needs a teacher. I am going to relocate, but don't tell Jared. I want it to be a surprise."

I squealed in excitement and said, "Oh my lord. You can come and see me on set and stuff and meet the rest of my cast. Oh wow, this is awesome. I'm so excited. Have you started putting the moving process in place yet?"

"No. I need to call my friend back home and tell her and then she will pack up my clothes and personal items and sell the rest of my furniture. I just have to get her my key somehow."

"Why don't you mail it to her, and then call her to warn her?" I suggested.

"Good idea," she reciprocated.

Just then Jared and Stephen came back into the room, and Stephen sat next to me and placed a kiss on my lips. Jared sat next to Rae and a simple kiss turned into something way more. Stephen and I had to look away. Finally they pulled apart and Rae said, "Excuse me a minute. I have to make a phone call." She stood up and winked at me, making it clear that she was going to call her friend.

Stephen leaned over to me and asked, "Why the wink?"

"You'll find out," I replied flirtatiously.

"You're making it really hard for me not to take you right here right now," he whispered seductively.

"Excuse me, we have guests," I replied with a flirty smile.

"They'll leave soon. Jared was asking me about places he could take her on a first date."

"Awww. He is amazing."

Rae walked back in and said, "So what are we doing today?"

Jared spoke up and said, "Well, you and I are going out. Get dressed and then we can swing by my place, so I can change."

"Okay."

About 20 minutes later, Rae came down and she and Jared left. As the door shut, Stephen picked me up and brought me to the bedroom. I sighed and before anything happened I said, "Not trying to kill the mood, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me anything."

"I want to wait until we are married," as I said it, I cringed, waiting for some harsh words. I peeked my eyes open to see him looking at me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Why the face?"

"I thought you were going to not like me because I wanted to wait."

"I would never pressure you into something you were uncomfortable with. Also this just means I have more reason to propose sooner."

I blushed at that, and whispered, "That doesn't mean we can't kiss."

He took the hint and placed his lips on mine and we fell into one of our love and lust filled make out sessions. His hands roamed all over my body, and I was on bottom, so I decided it was time to switch it up. I flipped him over, and sat on him, and my hands roamed all over his chiseled chest and abs. My tongue explored his mouth, drinking in the taste of his lips. His hands had been resting on my backside and now he was massaging them, turning me on. I groaned, and I could feel him smile into the kiss. This was what I wanted in my life. A wonderful man who would love me for me, and accept everything about me. Stephen was that man and he was everything I could ever want and more.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai POV

It had been about two weeks since I had found Jared and Rae, and today was the day she was going to surprise him and move in. I think it was Friday. All of her stuff was in Stephen's garage, and the three of us had gotten up early, to go over to Jared's house and wake him up. Rae decided it would be cute to throw rocks at his window. As we pulled up to his house, she hopped out, and ran around the house. About five minutes later, she came running from the back of the house, headed toward the front door, so he could meet her.

He opened the door, and my cheeks immediately reddened when I saw he was shirtless. I looked at my lap, and I could see Stephen looking at me. I looked up and he was smirking. I laughed and leaned over to him, and placed a kiss on his warm lips to let him know that I only had eyes for him. He got my message, and when he pulled away, Jared had Rae in his embrace, so I guess she told him the news. We took this as our cue to exit the car and start grabbing boxes. We each had one box, but Jared and Rae were so in their own world, they didn't even hear us coming. We made ourselves known by clearing our throats, and they jumped apart.

A few hours later, Rae was all settled into the house and the four of us were sitting in Jared's living room, drinking. He and Rae were nursing beers, and Stephen and I were both working on our second glasses of wine. We were chatting about nothing in particular when I came up with the best idea. What if Supernatural, The Flash, and Arrow, all did a huge crossover episode? I mean it worked on The Flash and Arrow, why couldn't it work with Supernatural? I saw a problem with the fact that Supernatural wasn't DC, but I might just be able to talk Andrew, Marc, and The CW into making it happen.

I looked up to find all three of them staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You had a very mischievous look on your face. I've learned that those can be both good and bad," replied Rae.

I chuckled and replied, "I just came up with the most awesome idea in the history of awesome ideas that might make some fandoms explode."

The three of them laughed and Stephen said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Stay with me here, but imagine, Supernatural, Arrow, and The Flash crossover."

They all gave me blank looks until Jared and Stephen began smirking. "I knew I picked the right girl," Stephen told me.

I smiled and said, "You like?"

"I love! I mean it might be hard to pitch because Supernatural is not in the DC universe, but I think if all of the casts got together and talked it out, we could come up with a pitch that they couldn't say no to," Stephen said excitedly.

"Jared what do you think?" Stephen pressed.

"I love it, I know Jensen, Misha, and Mark will love it, it's just a matter of making The CW love it."

"Yay! Do you know when The Flash starts filming again?" I asked Stephen.

"I think they start the same day we do, so Monday."

"Okay. Why don't we get everyone together for a meal and we can talk it out then?"

"Definitely," replied Jared, "I can call Jensen, Misha, and Mark if you want? And where should I tell them to meet us?"

"Our place?" I asked with a look at Stephen.

"Sure."

"Our place then Jared."

He nodded and got up to make his phone calls. I looked at Stephen and said, "Can you call Grant and see if he could get his cast on board? And then your cast?"

He nodded and left to make some calls. I looked at Rae and she was intently staring at her beer.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, its just going to be hard to find a new job, and with his work hours, I may not see him so much."

"Oh. Well, you have the weekends. Also you have the summer off, so you could go to set with him and meet everyone and still have time to see him."

"Yeah I guess so," she replied dejectedly.

"Don't sound so dejected love. Even though I'm on set all the time, I rarely have a free minute to spend with Stephen."

"Yeah but you guys get to drive to work together, and drive home from work together. Because I don't do what Jared does, I won't get to see him," she whined at me.

"No need for whining. Rae I promise you, Jared is an amazing guy, and no matter whether you see him for five minutes or five hours, it will be awesome. Plus, tomorrow when everyone is over, you will get to meet some more incredible people that I am proud to call my friends."

"Okay," she conceded with a smile.

Just then, Stephen and Jared walked back in with grins on their faces.

"So?" I asked.

"You're going to need to make a lot of food tomorrow," replied Stephen.

I laughed and said, "Awesome. I think its time we get going, yeah?"

"Yeah." I stood up from the couch, and Jared led Stephen and I out of his house. I wrapped Jared up in a hug and whispered, "Reassure her. She is worried about not seeing you." I felt him nod and I smiled. I pulled away and Stephen and Jared "bro-hugged." I rolled my eyes, grabbed Stephen's hand and we headed out.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning more excited than I have been in a long time. I popped out of bed and started running about the house making sure it was all ready for the amount of people that were going to be in the house. I think it was going to be, myself, Rae, Jared, Jensen, Misha, Mark, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Tom, Jesse, Candice, Stephen, Emily, Colton, David, Katie, Willa, John, and Paul but with these guys I never could be sure. I had decided to order pizza so I didn't have to worry about cooking for so many people, and I had grabbed my big pad of paper, so that I could write ideas on it.

As the day progressed, my excitement grew, and I think I was driving Stephen crazy because I couldn't stop talking. My mouth just wouldn't stop. I didn't even register what I was talking about I was talking so much. The doorbell rang, and I could hear Stephen sigh in I think thankfulness. I blushed and he placed a kiss on my lips, and went to answer the door. When he came back he had a whole hoard of people with him. Jared, Rae, Jensen, Misha, and Mark followed behind him and they all came in and I stood up to give them hugs. When Jensen hugged me, he whispered in my ear, "Are they together?" referring to Rae and Jared. I nodded and I could feel him smile.

"Finally, I thought he was never going to find someone." I chuckled at Jensen's remark and as I pulled out of the hug, the doorbell rang and I ran to get the door. When I opened the door, I found Emily, Colton, David, Katie, Willa, John, and Paul standing at the door. "Hey! Come on in, and I will explain what's going on when everyone gets here."

"There are more people coming?" Asked Willa.

"Yes, there are five more people coming and there are five that are already here, minus Stephen and me." They all looked surprised and I just laughed and ushered them in. The Supernatural guys got up to greet them and everyone who hadn't met her, got acquainted with Rae. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and it was Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Tom, Jesse, and Candice. I smiled and said, "Come in! Everyone else is here, so we can get started once you grab your food and drink." They all looked at me confused, so I dragged them inside and when they saw everyone the looks of confusion got deeper. I laughed and said, "Go get food and I will explain everything." They all nodded and we moved on.

About ten minutes later everyone was settled in the living room. People covered every square inch of space we had and the energy in the room wasn't helping my nervous excitement. Finally I decided now was a good time to tell everyone why they were here. I stood up and moved in front of my pad and cleared my throat once. No change in the volume of the room. Stephen cleared his throat and still no change. I grabbed my glass and tapped it with a spoon and everything seemed to calm down from there.

"Okay, so before I tell you all why you are here, I wanted to thank you all for coming, because I know you start filming soon. So you are here, because yesterday, I had the most awesome idea, but I need all of your help to make it happen. I had the idea to do a Supernatural, Arrow, and The Flash crossover."

I looked into the crowd of people in my living room, and their faces all lit up. I smiled and said, "So you like?"

They all nodded simultaneously, and I grinned at Stephen and Jared. "Okay, so the reason you all are here is we need to come up with a pitch that The CW can't refuse. This crossover needs to be amazing, and it needs to make sense within what is happening in each shows individual arc. Can we make this happen?!"

Nods came from around the room and we started brainstorming. We brainstormed for hours, and finally we had to call uncle because it was getting late. We showed everyone out, and suddenly it was just Stephen and I. He looked at me and I could see something behind his eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just think you are incredible and I am so lucky to have you."

"Well, Mr. Amell, I am luckier to have you. You truly are something special." As I said this, I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I could feel his skin heat up at my touch and I internally smiled at the affect I had on him. He looked down at me, and now I could see the lust in his eyes.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me and time seemed to stop. He tapped me on the shoulder and made a sort of come-hither movement, but less creepy. I knew he meant to jump, so I did and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up stairs and to the bedroom. I started laughing a little as we entered and headed toward the bed, remembering the Arrow Season 1 gag reel when he and Katie fell off the bed. Stephen looked at me and I think he knew what I was thinking about because he said, "Don't worry, I would never let you fall."

I smiled flirtily, and his hands made their way to the hem of my shirt, and in one swift movement it was no longer on my body. I did the same to him, me having a little more trouble than he did with me. I licked my lips at the sight of his chiseled chest, and his lips seemed to make their way to my neck and almost immediately he found my sweet spot. I released a breath, and it turned into a moan at the end. I was so turned on it was making me crazy. He pulled away, smiled at the spot on my neck and he laid me down on the bed, and removed my pants, leaving me in my bra and underwear, and then he pulled his own pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. I had never been more turned on in my life, and he hadn't even made a move on my lower half yet.

I decided I needed to take control, so before he could make his move; I grabbed him and forced him to the bed. I crawled on top of him, and I could feel his erection growing under me. I smirked and whispered, "Excited are we?"

His eyes gleamed with lust as he replied, "Yes. Please take me."

I smiled at his begging and moved lower on his body, so my head was in line with the top of his boxers and I began to place butterfly kisses all along the band, and I knew I was driving him crazy, because his breath was short, and his eyes were squeezed shut. I finally tore off his boxers, this time in one fell swoop, and his erection sprang to attention. My eyes widened at his size and when I looked back up, he was smirking at me. I smirked back and brushed my fingers over his very large manhood. He gasped and I smiled at the affect my fingers were having on him. I began pumping him with my hand, until he was begging me to use my mouth.

I spread his legs apart, so I had room to move around, and I began with kitten licks, when suddenly his hips bucked up and I laughed. I took him in my mouth and went as deep as I could go, and he groaned at the contact. I bobbed up and down, and I could see his face covered in a layer of sweat. He whispered, "I'm close" I smiled and suddenly I felt him release into my mouth and I let him go and I swallowed. He sat up, and whispered to me; "My turn," and I couldn't help but be a little afraid.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen POV

After I released into Kai's mouth, she pulled off of me and I sat up. I was a little out of breath, but I whispered to her, "My turn." I saw a tinge of fear behind her eyes and so I continued, "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Okay?"

The fear fell away and she whispered, "Thank you," and gently placed her lips on mine. I grabbed her body and moved it so she was lying with her head on the pillows. I kissed down to her neck again and immediately her breath hitched in her throat and she let out a loud moan. My hands made their way around her body, so that I could unclasp her bra. It came undone quite quickly, and finally I could see her top half completely naked. She looked at me and blushed, and I smiled and kissed the center of her chest, right between her boobs. She shivered and slowly I kissed to the left until I made it to her left nipple.

The reaction was almost immediate when I licked it. She gasped loudly and a guttural moan came from the back of her throat. I smirked as I continued to tease, and finally I decided to take it into my mouth and play with the other one with my hand. She was a moaning writhing mess underneath me and that made me smirk internally. I began to kiss down her stomach, stopping when I reached her belly button. I let my breath fall over her stomach and she whispered, "Do something."

I smirked and hooked the band of her underwear in my mouth and pulled it off with my teeth. I spread her legs and I kissed the inside of her left thigh, and then her right. Before I did anything else, I looked up for her reassurance and she nodded at me. I began to move my tongue all over her sensitive areas, and she was coming undone right before my eyes. I decided it was time to move to fingers, so I rubbed her with my thumb and before I knew it, she whispered, "Close, babe, close."

Ten seconds later I could see her thighs tighten, and she moaned the loudest she ever has. I smiled and made my way back up to kiss her.

Kai POV

My eyes cracked open, and I could see the light streaming in through the window. I smiled at what had happened between Stephen and me last night, and I hoped it wasn't the last time that would happen. I leaned over to see if he was in the bed, and he wasn't. I quirked an eyebrow, and got out of bed. I grabbed my robe from the hook on the door, and headed out. I found Stephen in the kitchen, wearing nothing but last night's briefs. I smirked and padded to the kitchen and placed my hands on his lower back and rubbed. He sighed and said, "Round two so soon?"

I laughed, "No, I just didn't want to scare you."

"Okay, breakfast is almost done. What do you want to do today? We start filming tomorrow."

"Honestly, I want to lay on the couch with you and be lazy. I love spending time with you, and I want to get as much time in with you before we both start working."

"Okay, lets just have a lazy day then."

A lazy day we had. It was amazing, lying with Stephen watching god knows what, but kissing more than watching. His kisses were like a drug to me and I couldn't get enough of him. We spent the day all loved up, and I knew these days were the special ones; the ones we would tell our kids about.

"Do you want to have kids?" I whispered to Stephen, apropos of nothing.

"I would love to, especially with you."

"Aww, babe..." I replied bashfully.

"No joke, love. You are going to be an amazing mother, and our kids are going to be wonderful."

"I love you," I replied with a kiss on his lips.

He smiled and I knew he felt the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai POV

It's been about a year since Stephen and I met, and it had been the best year of my life. We were over half way done with Season 4 and I knew the fans were going to go insane over the ending. We were still working on a way to make an Arrow, The Flash and Supernatural crossover happen, but we were closer than ever. We had come to a really good plot, but we needed to find some time that all of us were available to chat with the network. I felt like the summer time would be good because we would all be off for a bit. Maybe using SDCC as a platform would be fun. I don't know.

But today was going to be good. Stephen had asked me out on a date tonight and I was so excited. We had been working so much that we had no time for just us. Dates were few and far between for us and it was finally time to have one. He didn't tell me where we were going but he did tell me to dress up nicely. I smiled to myself when I left work early, and drove home. I walked into our room and looked through my closet. I found a dress, that I had been waiting to wear forever. It was sparkly and lacy and it had no back. I know Stephen would appreciate it, and I was super excited. I was getting ready when there was a knock at the door. I ran down to open it, and found Rae and Jared standing there.

"Surprise!" They said together.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Stephen texted me and asked me to come over and check on you, and Jared wanted to come!" Rae told me.

"Oh! Well come in! I am still getting ready, but I will be down in a bit." I ran back upstairs so I could get dressed. I finished up my makeup and carefully put my dress on. I found a pair of suede heels that had lace on them, so they matched the dress I was wearing. I put them on, and headed down to see what Rae and Jared were up to. What I found was something I never needed to see. She was sitting on the counter with Jared between her legs, in the middle of a heavy make out session. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart, and both turned red as tomatoes. I laughed and said, "I am headed out. Can you be out of here before Stephen and I get back?"

"Yes," they said.

I left the house to find a limo waiting for me. I was even more shocked to find David standing there, holding the door for me. I smiled and he smiled back. I got into the limo and then the limo was headed to some unknown location. After a while, the limo finally stopped and the door opened. Standing there was Colton, wearing a formal suit, and a stupid smile. I smiled, and he grabbed my arm and we walked for a while, until we came to a gazebo. Standing there was Stephen, wearing a well-fitted tux. I smiled and headed up to the gazebo, to find a table for two set up. I smiled at him and he pulled out my chair.

I smiled again and he sat down. Food kept coming and I couldn't stop eating. The food was delicious and by the time we were done, I knew I was going to be in a major food coma. But before we could leave, Stephen wanted to take me somewhere. We walked for a while and he pulled me into a special place and when I looked around, it was the place that I took him when we first started dating. I smiled at him and he stopped suddenly. He turned to face me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Okay, so I have been planning this for months now and I can't believe it's finally here. When I first walked into the makeup trailer one year ago, I saw you and I fell for you. Before you, I had made a vow that I was never going to date. Well, I broke that vow for you, and I am so glad I did. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't be more grateful. You are my everything and I want to be with you until the day I die. So, will you do me a favor, and become my wife?"

My jaw fell open in shock and I nodded vigorously. I was crying and I couldn't stop. I could feel him stand up and place the ring on my finger and I looked up at him and placed my lips on his. He kissed me back sweetly, and quicker than I would have liked, his hands were roaming my body, turning me on. I pulled away and said, "Hey, lets save this for after the wedding. Which by the way I need to tell my mom and sister about!"

"No need. I called your mom to ask her permission and your sister already knows."

I was shocked. He was the perfect man and I was so happy to be his fiancé. He grabbed my hand and we headed home, hands entwined. He was perfect to me and we were going to be together forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Kai POV

I woke up this morning to harsh knocking. When I opened my bedroom door Rae, Emily, and Willa were standing there. They were all grinning at me and that's when I realized that today was the day my life was going to change. Today I was going to be Mrs. Kai Amell, and I could not have been more thrilled. This whole week had been all about wedding prep. We waited a few months, after Stephen proposed, so that people who worked in the business could come on their hiatus. It was the end of June, and Vancouver was always lovely in the summer. I had flown out my mom, and she was so happy for Stephen and I. I finally got to meet Stephen's family, including Robbie and his fiancé Italia. They were both lovely, and it was nice to finally meet them.

I walked downstairs to my mom cooking breakfast. I grinned and said, "Morning momma!"

She looked up and tears were already glistening in her eyes. "Morning baby!"

I grabbed some coffee, and sat at the dinning room table, where it looks like a bomb filled with makeup and hair products exploded. "I'm sorry, who let off the bomb of makeup and hair stuff?"

"That would be me darling," said Willa, "I brought all of this from home."

"Holy shit. I'm the makeup artist and you own more makeup than I have in my entire life."

Everyone laughed, a plate of breakfast was put in front of me, and I ate it quicker than I normally do, but I am a notoriously slow eater, so it's relative. After I ate, someone removed the plate I had, and I was ushered into the living room where there was a chair set up for me to sit in. Willa had arranged all of her makeup where she wanted and when I sat down she told me, "Okay, I need you to just close your eyes and when I say okay, you can open them." I trusted Willa, so that's what I did.

What felt like forever later, I finally was allowed to open my eyes. I couldn't see what it looked like, but I'm sure it looked amazing. Next, someone came in to do my hair. I didn't know who they were, but Willa seemed to trust her, so I said why not? After a lot of pulling and brushing and placing, I was finally done with hair and makeup, and everyone looked amazing. Our bridal party was huge for the wedding. A few of Stephen's close friends' wives were in the bridal party, plus Rae, Emily, Danneel, Katie, Willa, and Italia. Stephen's groomsmen were some of his friends, Jared, Colton, David, Collin Donnell, Jensen, and Robbie. We were thrilled that all of these people wanted to be apart of our wedding and as the moments passed in the living room, I was getting more and more excited.

I couldn't get dressed, because we were having our wedding at our special spot, so we had some trailers set up around there so everyone could get changed.

TIME SKIP

Finally, we arrived at the wedding site, and it looks beautiful. When I got to the bridal trailer, all of the women who knew Stephen through his friends were already waiting, all of them looking amazing in their hair and make up. I took a seat in the chair that was set up and said, "Okay, I am going to let you all go and change, and when you're done, I will go in and change."

One by one the girls went into the room attached to the trailer and changed. When each of them came out, I gasped and smiled at all of them. Finally all nine of the women were standing in a line and the grin on my face was surely enough to split it in two. I walked over to that room, and found two dress bags waiting for me. One was labeled "Ceremony," while the other one was labeled, "Reception." I was really excited for both dresses, but I loved the bridal dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, but on my shoulders and clavicle there was sheer fabric, and then it fanned out from the waist and stopped just below the knees. My shoes were a whole other thing. They were cream stilettos, but they had rhinestones all over them and they were one of my favorites. I put on the dress and my shoes and then exited the room and all of my bridesmaids gasped.

I smiled and said, "So, can I look now?" They all nodded and brought over a full-length mirror. I gasped at the sight in front of me and almost started crying. My makeup was simple, yet sophisticated and elegant, perfect for a wedding. My hair was done in a simple braid crown, but it was done so well, it really spoke for itself. I loved everything about the way I looked and that was something that I hadn't seen in a long time. There was a knock at the door and it was the wedding planners assistant, telling us that it was time to line up. Rae and I walked next to each other and when we approached the line up area, she placed her hand over my eyes. Stephen and I were both superstitious, so we didn't see each other before the wedding and right before was going to be no exception.

We were walking in the following order: Stephen, Stephen's three friends, one after the other, Willa and David, Katie and Collin, Emily and Colton, Jensen and Danneel, Robbie and Italia, Rae and Jared, and then me. I heard footsteps, so I knew we were getting somewhere, but I couldn't see what the heck was going on. Finally I was able to see, after Rae and Jared were walking. I kept my eyes to the ground until I heard the assistant say it was okay for me to start walking. I looked up, took a deep breath and began my walk. Everyone stood up and as I looked around I could feel the overwhelming amount of love in the air. My eyes kept wandering, until I made eye contact with Stephen. His blue eyes caught mine and I was locked in. I walked at the pace of the music and it took forever. I finally made it up to the altar and handed my flowers to Rae.

I faced Stephen and he took my hands in his and squeezed. I smiled at him, and the marriage officiant said, "Good afternoon. We are here today to celebrate the marriage of this man and this woman. They have written their own vows, so who would like to read first?" Stephen looked at me and I gave him a nod. He grinned and pulled a rumpled sheet of paper from his jacket. As he held it I could see his hands shaking and I knew he was nervous.

"Kai, from the moment I walked into the makeup trailer your first day, I knew you were going to be in my life. I didn't foresee this, but who cares? The day I worked up the balls to give you my number was a pivotal day. Then we spent the night at your apartment, nothing happened, but that night was the best night sleep I had in a long time. Then you kissed me in the trailer and it was all over. We were each other's and that's the way it was. Then I pronounced my love to you at Hall H, and everyone was thrilled. We have been together for over a year now, and this has been the best year plus of my life. Kai I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I vow today, in front of family, friends, and quite frankly too many actors," that got a chuckle, "that I will always be the hand on your shoulder and a person to be there. I will never fail you, and if I ever do, I vow that you have the right to say, 'Stephen Amell, you have failed your wife.' I love you."

I was laughing and crying when he bent down to place a gentle kiss on my head; I closed my eyes, and tried to compose myself so I could read my vows. "Stephen, when I first started watching Arrow, I was immediately drawn to you. I couldn't decide if it was the physique, or the acting, or if I was drawn to Oliver. Then I met you and I realized that it was you. You have accepted me for who I am, and I could not be more grateful. You are my partner in crime and any crazy idea I have, like setting up my sister," I looked over and winked at her and then at Jared, "Or making a cross-fandom crossover happen, you are willing to support me. Stephen I love you with all I have, and I vow today, in front of family, friends, and too many superheroes," I got laughs on that one, "that I will always be there to fix your fake blood, to wake you up in the morning with coffee, and to stay up too late with you, even when we have early call times. I also vow that you can say, 'I must be someone else, something else,' when we travel, because I know you hate it. I love you."

Rae handed me Stephen's ring, while Jared handed Stephen mine. The rings were the same in every way other than size. They were simple silver rings, and on the inside we had carved a small arrow. It symbolized our love and we were both pretty happy about it. Stephen grabbed my hand, placed the ring on my finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." I followed suit and finally the officiant said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

When Stephen's lips touched mine normally, I was a mess. This time, I was a mess and more. He placed his lips on mine and I simply melted. We pulled away, and I looked up at him, and placed my lips back on his, wanting never to forget this moment. I grabbed Stephen's hand, after we pulled apart and raced to the trailer. I pulled out my other dress, which was short, white, and had a sheer patch that went from the top of the dress around my body to the bottom. It was covered with rhinestones, but I thought it was cute and it worked for the reception. I changed quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting. When I came out, he gasped and his eyes lit up. We headed to the car to go to the reception space, which was going to be at a nice hotel in Vancouver. We walked in and no one was in the lobby, so we both assumed that everyone was already in the space, waiting for us. Stephen pulled his phone out of his pocket, and shot Jared a quick text. He was going to let the DJ know that we were here and ready. Shortly thereafter, I heard, "So, I need everyone's help in welcoming the new, Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Amell!"

Thumping bass played and Stephen and I walked in, hands entwined. We walked all the way to the dance floor, and when we finally arrived the music stopped and I grabbed a mic from the DJ. "Alright! Before the festivities get too far gone I would appreciate if some champagne could be passed around."

I had planned a toast for early on, so I didn't make a fool of myself if I was too wasted. Sorry, it was my wedding night, I was going to get as fucked up as I wanted. I watched the drinks go around, and finally when everyone had a glass, I began, "So, most people do toasts in the middle of the reception, but I can't make any promises of how sober I will be by the end of this, so I am going to do this now. Everyone can put his or her glasses down, because this might be a little long winded." I placed my glass on the table nearest to me and continued, "So, first I want to thank the wedding planner and everyone working with them. Stephen's work schedule and mine isn't easy and you all were so professional. Second I want to thank everyone who is here who I am not going to mention. You all are something special to Stephen and I, and it means the world that you would travel all this way for us. Now specific people. Mom and Rae: both of you have been at my side since the beginning and I could not be more grateful to have you with me on this special day. Next are Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and the whole of the Supernatural cast that is here. When I met you I was simply a fan and now all of you are a part of my little family. Jared, you and Rae are beautiful and I think you're next," I looked over at Rae as I said that and winked, she blushed and giggled to herself.

"Next thank you is to The Flash cast. Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Tom, Jesse, and Candice; all of you mean the world to me and I know that you guys will always have my back. Now some very special people. Matt, I miss you. Talking with you on set and in the trailer was amazing and I am sad you are gone. R'as was not a good man, but you are nothing but good. Paul, you are an amazing actor, and I think one of the best people I know. John, I love how true to yourself you are. Please never stop, and one of these days I will convince you that Marvel is better than DC. Katie, you are stunning. You are a bright ray of sunshine on otherwise gloomy days here in Vancouver, which is everyday. Willa, I love you. That's all I can say to express my feelings about you. Colton, I remember when you came into my barely set up make up trailer and told me that you had feelings for a particular blonde. I flipped shit, and made you go tell her. Look where that led. I love you and you are something special, my friend. Em. What can I say about you? There are not proper words in this language to express my feelings about you. You are incredible and make long days on set easier. I'm almost done I promise. Before I finish the cast, I want to thank Marc, Andrew and Greg, because without them I wouldn't have the job I do, and I would have never met my husband. Anyways, David. You are like the older brother I never had. You have guided me through tough times and you keep me in focus when I drift. Thank you for your constant love throughout the time I have known you. Now, last but never least, Stephen. Just a bit ago, I vowed to you that I would never leave you, and I meant every word. You are my universe, sun, moon, and stars. Yours is the face that I love waking up next to. I love you so much baby, and I can't wait to see what the next phase brings." I raised my glass and said, "To family, new and old."

"To family!" everyone shouted back.


	16. Chapter 16

Kai POV

Being married is awesome. Its been about two weeks since our wedding and we were the happiest I think we had ever been. After the reception we hopped on a plane for our honeymoon in the Bahamas. We spent almost all our time in the hotel, both of us doing unholy things to the other. Our first time was amazing; Stephen was gentle and I had never felt pleasure like that in my life. Stephen took me on all kinds of dinner dates and they all ended up the same, in the bed. Either way it was a nice way to relax and have fun with him and celebrate us.

Now we were heading home, but not to Vancouver. We planned the wedding purposely in the summer, so we could have our honeymoon and then go right to San Diego for Comic Con. I was excited last year, but this year I was even more excited because we were going to pitch our Arrow, The Flash, and Supernatural crossover. We were calling it Flarrow-Natural. We all loved it and we were looking forward to seeing what the fans thought. Hall H was going to go nuts. Also we were going to have Andrew, Marc, and Greg from The Flash and Arrow, and Jeremy Carver and Eric Kripke from Supernatural in the front row.

DAY OF PITCH

It was the day of our pitch and I was freaking out. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I couldn't seem to calm down. My entire body was shaking and not even Stephen could calm me down, which was something new. All of us were waiting backstage, which was crazy on its own. It was Stephen, Emily, David, Katie, Willa, John, Paul, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Jesse, Candice, Tom, and I; we all knew Tom's character was dead, but with Supernatural in the mix, anything was possible. Then we had Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Mark too. We were all standing there and we were all nervous as hell. This had never been done before and we were excited to be the first to do it. I kept my eye on the clock and when it was time, I went on, and the crowd went nuts.

"Hello Comic Con! How is everyone today! I hope everyone is good. So before I introduce the members of this panel, I want to point out some people in the room. If you like what you hear in this panel you need to talk to them. So can Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti, Jeremy Carver, and Eric Kripke please stand up?" All five of them rose from their seats and I continued, "So again, if you like this, talk to them."

"Okay now the members of this panel. From Arrow, Stephen Amell, Emily Bett Rickards, David Ramsey, Colton Haynes, Katie Cassidy, Willa Holland, John Barrowman, and Paul Blackthorne." The crowds were cheering as they all came out and they all walked by me and gave me a big hug, while Stephen placed a chaste kiss on my lips. The audience awwed, and that made me smile.

"Next up, the cast of The Flash! Will Grant Gustin, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes, Jesse L. Martin, Candice Patton, and Tom Cavanaugh, please come on out! Yes I know Wells is dead, but when this is over all will be explained." When they came out they waved to the people and everyone was going crazy. I grinned at them all and they grinned back and gave me a big thumbs up.

"Alright, last but never least please help me welcome, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Mark A. Sheppard, from Supernatural, to the stage!" The room was going insane by now. Screams and shouts from every direction and I was getting a bit overwhelmed and I knew I needed to sit down. I walked quickly to my chair and plopped down.

"Okay everyone, if you couldn't guess it by now, these three casts are here for a specific reason. I came up with an idea about a year ago that I knew would make multiple fandoms explode. Now, about a year later all we need is your support and the support of the people with the money to make it happen. Our idea has been coined 'Flarrow-Natural,' and it is a combo of The Flash, Arrow, and Supernatural." Once I finished that sentence, the room exploded. I mean I think some people passed out. It was nuts.

"Okay, okay. Our plan was to do a three-hour thing. I don't know if we would be able to borrow time from other people, but we don't want to separate the shows. So our story begins in Starling City..." I continued and passed the speaking off to Stephen.

"Where Oliver is fighting a guy. Everything appears to be normal, but this guy is faster than Oliver, and stronger. The only clue Oliver gets that maybe this man isn't normal is when his eyes go black. He can't seem to kill him, so he calls Barry, wondering of they can help him with this maybe meta-human..." Stephen tells, then passing the mic off to Grant.

"Barry and the team hurry over, trying their best to see if they can help. When that doesn't work out Cisco remembers his mother telling him about a man by the name of John Winchester. He still has his phone number, so he makes the call..." Grant orates, then passing the mic to Jared.

"The boys are in some random nowhere, when they hear John's cell ringing. They pick it up to hear a frantic Cisco needing their help. The boys hop into the Impala and head to Starling City and work with Flarrow to defeat the son of a bitch," Jared finishes.

The crowds were getting so pumped up, and I chose to say, "Hey y'all. If you love this idea, which by this reaction, I can tell you do, please talk to, Tweet, Facebook, and email all of the people I introduced at the beginning. They are the people with the money, and we need their support to make this thing happen."

We answered a bunch of questions from the fans, and they all seemed very excited for us and for this idea. It made me so happy because this crazy idea I had over a glass of wine was going to be an actual thing. I also loved the fact that we would be able to spend time on set with each other. I loved working with my cast, but I had never gotten the chance to work with The Flash or Superatural. The panel finished out nicely and it was time to go home to Vancouver to finish out our hiatus, and start up the new season.


	17. Chapter 17

Kai POV

It's been about two weeks since we had been back from Comic Con, and they have been interesting, to say the least. We haven't been doing much really. I spent a lot of time with Rae, and it was always awesome to see her and spend time together. About a week after we got back, I had started feeling really crummy. Like every kind of bad there was. I felt like I was constantly going to throw up, and I was feeling dizzy and light headed always. It had become really hard to function, and I knew something was wrong. I called Rae one day, when Stephen was out and about and asked her to run to the store for me and buy some pregnancy tests. I wasn't always paying attention when Stephen and I had all that sex on our honeymoon, but I did notice that sometimes he didn't wear a condom.

When Rae arrived, I snatched the bag from her hand and ran to the bathroom. I followed the instructions on the box, and the final step was to wait. I lay on my bed, curled into myself, feeling super shitty, and when the timer went off, and I looked at the tests; I was thrilled to find all of them positive. I couldn't stop smiling, despite how shitty I felt, and I knew that Stephen was going to flip out. I mean over the past year of our relationship he was always talking about kids and how much he wanted them and how happy he was going to be when we got some of our own.

When he arrived home after taking care of his business, I practically dragged him to the bathroom and when we arrived, I asked him to close his eyes and I walked him to the counter and told him to open. When he saw the tests laid out like that the smile that bloomed on his face was more than enough to split his face in two. He looked at me and wrapped me up in his arms and said, "I am calling the doctor right now and we are going tomorrow. Also when do you want to tell everyone?"

"Well I would love to have everyone over once we all start up again? But really I want everyone to know ASAP," I replied.

"Why don't we send out a mass text tomorrow of the ultrasound picture?" He suggested.

"Babe, that's the best idea you have had in a long time. I love you and can't wait to meet the little munchkin," I said with a smile.

He placed his hands on my stomach and said, "I love you too, and now I have to make a phone call to the doctor."

THE NEXT DAY

The next day, bright and early was our first appointment with the OBG/YN. I was nervous as hell and Stephen was really the only thing keeping me together and I was thrilled to have him by my side. When we arrived at the hospital, it took us a bit to find her office, but once we did, we were told to go sit in the waiting room. We both sat down, hand in hand, and after what felt like forever, we were called.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Marlowe. You must be Kai and Stephen, correct?" She asked.

"Indeed we are, doctor," I replied.

"Well then, lets get this show on the road then shall we?"

We both nodded and she told me to lift up my shirt. I did as I was asked and I lay down on the bed thing, while the doctor left the room to get the ultrasound machine. When she came back, she gave both of us a smile and said, "This gel might be a little cold, so don't be alarmed."

She squirted some of the gel onto my stomach and a shiver ran up my spine. I looked over at Stephen and smiled at him. He grinned back and after the doctor waved the wand around for a bit, finally she got our attention and said, "So I can see the baby, but I think you both should see this."

She turned the screen toward us and when I looked I saw a picture of my womb, and inside I saw two little bean shapes. I looked over at Stephen and together we whispered, "Twins?"

"Yep! There are two little things in there. I think I need to run an additional test, so I need you to remove your pants and underwear and place this over your lower half. I will leave but I can assume your husband will stay?"

I nodded and she left the room. I did as she instructed and when I was set to go, Stephen left the office to go and find her. They both came back a little later, with a scary looking machine. She explained that the instrument had a small imaging device in it and it was the best way to see the babies, and to see how far along I was. She rolled on what looked like a condom on to the wand and then I felt it push into my womb. I gripped Stephen's hand and squeezed my eyes shut. She wiggled around a lot and after a while she smiled and said, "Okay, so it appears that you are about one month along, and also I think there is something else you need to see."

She turned the screen to face us and when I saw the screen, my whole face lit up. I looked over at Stephen and he had the biggest smile on his face and he said, "Three? We get to have three babies? Baby that's amazing." He placed a kiss on my head and said to the doctor, "Is there any way that I could take a picture of this? We have a bunch of family to tell and I think it is best explained with that."

"Of course. I can print you out a copy if you want?"

"That would be great! Thank you so much doctor," I told her.

"Also, I am going to prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins and also some anti-sickness drugs. They should be at the pharmacy, so just head down there and you can pick them up."

I nodded and she left the room. I checked my phone to see a text from Stephen with the picture. I smiled and got myself together and headed to the pharmacy to pick up my meds. Once that was done, we raced home and plopped on the couch with both of our phones in hand. I looked over at him and said, "Who do you want to tell?"

"I think we should each tell our families now, and then maybe tell everyone else a little later. Maybe next week we can send out that mass text," he suggested.

I nodded, grabbed my phone and first I texted my mom the photo and a caption that read, "You ready to be a grandma?" I sent a similar text to Rae, but her caption said, "Auntie RaeRae?"

Both of them lost their minds and I was laughing at their replies. I looked over to see Stephen laughing at the replies he was getting. I smiled and said, "Babe this is going to be amazing. Isn't this what we have always wanted? Finally we get to have a family of our own."

He grinned back and said, "Yeah. I don't think I can express how excited I am. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Greg emailed me the other day and we start filming Flarrow-Natural when we come back from hiatus."

I almost screamed I was so excited.


	18. Chapter 18

Kai POV

We were finally back from hiatus and we were starting to film Flarrow-Natural. I was so excited to see everyone, and work with them. We still hadn't told any of them about the pregnancy yet, but we wanted to see how long it would take to notice. I wasn't showing yet, but I think Stephen and I were making it really obvious. My hand was constantly on my stomach and he was spending more time around me, just to make sure I was safe.

We were told to meet at the Arrow stage this morning, so we drove to set as we usually do, and when we arrived, there were about triple the cars there usually were and I couldn't stop smiling. We exited our car and headed over to the stage, where we were going to have a big table read and meeting. Stephen and I arrived and I think we were the last there. We walked in and hugs were passed around. I was hugging people different than I usually did, and I think they noticed. I was hugging them with one arm and the other was always on my stomach. I finally found my chair and there was a large binder sitting there with the script in it.

I smiled at the script and looked around. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Andrew was standing there. I smiled and said, "Hey! Thank you so much for this."

"I didn't do anything. Thank the fans. Anyways, the reason I am here is that Greg, Marc, Jeremy, Eric and myself were talking, and because this idea was yours, we were wondering how you would feel about directing it."

My jaw fell open in shock and I said, "Let me talk it over with Stephen?"

"Of course. Also, so you know, there are a bunch of people that have done this, and they are all going to be behind you. Plus, Bob Singer, and all of the Arrow and Flash directors are going to be here for you should you need anything," he reassured me.

I nodded and he walked away. I looked around the table and my eyes found Stephen's. I gestured for him to come over to me and I said, "So Andrew just asked me how I would feel about directing this."

His jaw fell open the same way mine did and he replied, "Did you say yes?"

"I said I needed to talk to you."

He sighed and said, "Kai, this whole thing was your idea from the beginning. It would be a disservice to everyone if you didn't direct it. But you need to do what your heart is telling you."

I nodded at him and told him to go back to his seat. I stood up, grabbed my binder and walked over to the "bosses." I grabbed all of them and we huddled together. I said one word to them, and their faces lit up. I smiled and stood where I was and they walked back. Andrew stood up at the head and everyone quieted.

"Alright, so you all know why you are here. Kai had a crazy idea and here we are over a year later, making it happen. Greg, Marc, Jeremy, Eric, and myself were discussing it, and we thought about what a disservice to the idea it would be if she didn't have some creative control. So we asked her this morning, and we are so thankful she said yes. Please give a round of applause for your director, Mrs. Kai Amell."

I grinned as I walked over and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. They were all standing and applauding for me and I couldn't handle it. Stupid hormones. I gestured for them all to sit down, and they did so. I took a deep breath and began to speak, "Hi. So I haven't done this ever, so please forgive me. Before we get into the read and everything I want to thank you all for being so incredible. You have all become my family and I could not be more grateful to you guys. Also I want everyone to remember, that this started as an idea that might make fandoms explode. I want it to end that way too. I have a feeling days are going to be very long, and tensions might run high. Lets remember that this is for the fans. Alright lets do this thing people."

Everyone smiled and opened to page one. We read through the script and it went really well. I got more and more excited as we read through, and when we were finally finished I said, "Okay, does anyone have anything to add, before y'all leave and I have my million more meetings?"

Jensen raised his hand and said, "Something is different with you. What's up?"

I looked over at Stephen and he nodded slightly. I laughed and replied, "Well, Jensen gets the most observant award. Something is different. I'm pregnant."

Jaws fell open and then everyone ran over to give me and Stephen hugs and I was filled with love and affection. "Okay, now that that's all done, shoo. I have meetings. Also can Jensen and Misha stay back for a minute?"

Everyone left the room, except the department heads, Stephen, Jensen, Misha, and the bosses. I looked over to Jensen and Misha and said, "So I have you behind me?"

They both nodded and I said, "Okay, but you might get calls from me at three in the morning." They both laughed and headed out. I grabbed Stephen's hand and all of us sat around the table and went through the script page by page and worked out some of the kinks and issues that we saw happening. I knew I was going to have to have a longer meeting with the makeup department as a whole and the stunt people. This thing was so huge, we wanted to combine crews and use all of the resources we had for this. This was going to be incredible.


	19. Chapter 19

Kai POV

We were about a week into filming the crossover and I was exhausted. Being pregnant didn't help, but it was tons of work. I had been mulling over ideas in my head and I had some ideas for little nuggets of things for the fans. I had arranged a meeting with the cast and Greg, Marc, Andrew, Jeremy, and Eric. They were all coming over for lunch this afternoon and I was excited. Actually Jared was bringing Rae over with him and I was excited for her to see me doing this. I had everything prepped and Stephen was doting on me, as I was a month and about two weeks pregnant with triplets. I was just beginning to show and I knew soon I would have to go shopping for maternity clothes because mine were already beginning to get tight.

When everyone arrived and had food, I began my speech. "Okay, so I have been mulling this over and I think we need to add something for the fans."

"What more could they want?" asked Grant.

"Well, I was thinking that we could bring back some favorites. The list is pretty long, but I think I can talk to the writers and work something out. So I was thinking we could bring back from Arrow, Moira, Walter, and maybe Tommy. I know they're dead or have moved on, but with Supernatural in the mix, why not? Then from The Flash, I was thinking about bringing the original Dr. Wells back. I don't know how we could swing that because the whole thing takes place in Starling City, but we can work that part out. Then from Supernatural I have a long list. I think we could bring back, Kim, Rob, Rich, Matt, Jim, Osric, Felicia and if he isn't busy and we begged, Jeff. Comments, questions?" I finished.

Everyone was grinning at me and Jeremy said, "I love it, but you are going to have to have a long discussion with the writers. They might hate you, because that is a long list of characters to bring back. But I think we could swing it. What do y'all think?"

Everyone nodded or muttered a yes, and I smiled. "Well that's all I had, does anyone else have anything else to say?"

Jared stood up, and said, "So, I have been thinking about this for a long time and I couldn't find any better time to do this then when we are surrounded by family. So about a year ago, Kai invited me over for a meal with some people and I was excited. I knew Jensen and Danneel were going to be there, and I wanted to get to know some of the Arrow cast better. I had no idea that the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on was going to be there. That night, after I left, I pulled a Romeo and Juliet on her, and we were gone from there. Over the past year-ish, I have fallen so hard for her and I was wondering," I gasped as he got down on one knee next to her, "If Rae, you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Her hands covered her mouth and she was crying. She nodded through her tears and Jared's face lit up. My hormones were raging and I was crying tears of joy. After she and Jared shared a kiss and hug, I raced over and barreled straight into her and we screamed together. I then ran over to Jared and hugged him. I whispered, "Welcome to the family brother." We pulled away and he grinned. Stephen came over and hugged him and I heard him whisper, "Congrats bro." I smiled and said, "Well I definitely didn't see that coming." Everyone laughed and slowly they trickled out and I sighed. Stephen came over to me and he looked at me like he wanted to say something so I said, "What?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile.

"Seriously, what?" I said with a laugh.

"I'm just so proud of you. You are taking the directing thing like a champ and couldn't be happier watching you develop and learn," he told me earnestly.

"Awww, thanks baby," I replied, "It's really fun, and its nice to have people around to support me like y'all do. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, and then bent down to place a kiss on my growing stomach and said, "And I love you guys too."

I smiled and said, "Babe, soon we are going to have to go maternity shopping. I am already growing out of my stuff and I think I am only going to get bigger."

"Yeah. We'll go next weekend, if you aren't too busy doing your directing thing."

"Okay! Speaking of, I need to make some phone calls. I have to call all of the people who I mentioned and I need to talk to the writers. Ugh this is going to be insane," I complained.

"Yeah and if it works out, its going to be pretty freaking awesome. Do you know how amazing this is going to be? Babe, I feel it in my bones. This thing is going to break records," he told me earnestly.

I sighed and remarked, "Yeah, before I get too sidetracked, let me make all of those phone calls and then I will be all yours."

"M'kay."

TIME SKIP

It's been a week since I suggested bringing all of those characters back and I am thrilled to say that all of them said yes. Also thrilled to report that the writers weren't as daunted as I expected them to be. We worked all of them into the show in a lovely and creative way and I am also thrilled to get to meet the ones I haven't met, like all of the people from Supernatural, Suzanna, and Colin Salmon. Today was actually the day Stephen and I were finally going to go maternity shopping. All of my stuff was already too tight and it was getting hard to keep up with it. I had a feeling over the next seven-ish months I was going to be wearing a lot of maxi dresses. Stephen was being wonderful to me though. He always made me feel like I was being heard, even on set. If people weren't listening to me, which didn't happen often, he would always stick by me. Actually everyone on set was being amazing to me. They respected me as a director and wanted to make my vision come to life.

After we were done shopping I needed to make some phone calls to the stunt team and to some of the actors that we were bringing back. I had rented out a small, but nice motel for them all to stay at, and I was looking forward to seeing them all on set. It was going to me amazing to meet all of these people. They had all influenced me in some way and it was going to be exciting to see them and meet them. I think I may cry. Stupid hormones.

LATER

It was finally Monday, and before we started shooting for the day I was having a full cast meeting. Principle and guest cast that I had brought on were going to be in the same room and we were going to be reviewing the script changes and also just letting everyone get to know each other. We had a lot of room in this family and they were going to make a great addition. As I walked in, hand and hand with Stephen, I grinned at the big table that was set up. As the principle cast trickled in I gave them all smiles and everyone was jumping around in excitement. Me, well I was jumping around in nervousness. I had made the suggestion, but I didn't tell them who said yes, so I don't think they knew who was on board and I knew they were going to be so shocked.

I heard my phone buzz and I looked over to see it was the van driver that I had hired to bring them all here. The only person not in it was Tom, because he had been involved since the beginning and everyone knew he might be coming back. I excused myself from the room and ran out to see everyone waiting. I saw Kim Rhodes, Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict, Osric Chau, Matt Cohen, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jim Beaver, Felicia Day, Suzanna Thompson, Colin Salmon, and Colin Donnell standing there and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly said, "Hi! I'm Kai Amell, for those who don't know, and I am the director of this crazy thing we are doing, and the rest of the cast has no idea you all said yes. They have an idea, but I don't think they will see this coming. Please follow me."

We walked as a pack to the door, and I told them to wait there. I went back in and everyone was looking at me expectantly. I smiled and said, "Sorry, I had to collect some people for you guys. So lets meet everyone. From Arrow, returning as Moira Queen, Walter Steele, and Tommy Merlyn, please welcome, Suzanna Thompson, Colin Salmon, and Colin Donnell!" They walked in and Stephen looked completely shocked. I grinned at him and he mouthed to me, "Told you. Incredible." I blushed and they all settled in and found their places.

"Okay, the only person who we thought it would be appropriate to bring back from The Flash was the original Dr. Wells, so Tom needs no introduction." Everyone looked over at Tom and he smiled and waved. The nerves in my stomach grew as I looked over at Jensen and Jared who were both looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath in and continued, "Alright, from Supernatural we have the following people retuning as their characters, please welcome, Kim Rhodes as Sherriff Jody Mills, Richard Speight Jr. as the angel Gabriel, Rob Benedict as Chuck Shirley, Osric Chau as the prophet Kevin Tran, Matt Cohen as the young John Winchester, Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury, and Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer." I looked over at Jensen and Jared and both of them looked completely blown away. All of them found their seats and everyone was sitting there looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, faking confusion.

"I think you missed a chair love," said Stephen. I looked over and I faked surprise and said, "Oh! It looks like I did. Give me one sec and I will see if they are here. Close your eyes and I will be right back." I ran out to find Jeff waiting there expectantly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in and said, "Found them, ladies and gentlemen, reprising his role as the original John Winchester," as I said that hands began to come off eyes and jaws began to fall, "Mr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan!" I looked over at Jared and Jensen and I don't think either of them had intelligible thoughts rolling though their heads. They were completely shocked and I had to say, "Hey, J2, get over here and give the man a hug."

They both rushed over and gave Jeff big hugs. I smiled and everyone headed back to his or her seats and we began to read over the new material. I smiled as everyone read his or her parts and I couldn't wait to have this thing premiere. I was so lost that I didn't even know that we had finished until Stephen tapped me on the shoulder and everyone was looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and said, "Wow. Sorry bout that. I am just amazed at how this is coming together. Guys do y'all even realize how amazing this thing is going to be? Ugh, I may start crying please forgive me. Stupid hormones." That got a laugh and we were finally done with that and we could get to film. I couldn't stop smiling throughout the rest of the day and I think my happiness was rubbing off on everyone because today felt like the best day we had as a cast, on set.


	20. Chapter 20

Kai POV

It was our last day of principle photography for Flarrow-Natural, and I was sad, to be honest. I had grown to love being on set with this amazing family and it was going to be hard to say goodbye. The people I had met during this time were going to be people that I held close to my heart forever. And they were always going to be in Stephen's life and mine. Speaking of which, I had my two-month OBG/YN appointment two weeks before this and everything was okay. All three of my babies were perfectly healthy and happy. The doctor said that they were a bit small for the month, but she said that it was normal in triplets. I also explained to her that over the past month I had a lot of late nights working, so we could get this crossover done. I also explained that I was going to take some time off after we were done and Stephen agreed.

I actually was going to talk to Andrew and Marc today and make sure the makeup team could handle it if I left. I was standing on set today, looking around at the thing we had made and I couldn't help but start crying. I tried to hold it in until I was alone, but I just couldn't. I think it was Jensen, who noticed first, and he ran over and wrapped me up in his arms and I just sobbed; and I mean ugly sobs. Not the quiet, soft ones, the loud, everyone can hear them type. I think everyone did hear them, because I felt another body latch onto mine and when I looked to see who is was, I smiled at Stephen. I continued to cry, and sooner than I had expected all of the principle and guest actors had me wrapped in a big group hug.

We all untangled and I said, "Thanks. These stupid hormones, man. I didn't mean to get that emotional, but I just can't believe that I won't see y'all on set everyday. I have had the best time being your director and all of you mean the world to me."

"Well the same goes for you. We love you so much and were so thrilled that you took on this huge project. We weren't planning on giving you this until you called the last shot, but I think you need it now," said Jensen.

I sat down in my chair and a soft package was placed in front of me. I carefully opened the wrapping and when I saw what it was, I laughed out loud. It was a black T-shirt and on the front it read, I directed the casts from Arrow, The Flash, and Supernatural, while pregnant and all I got was this t-shirt. On the back in tiny writing were all of the crew people and actors who worked on this. I smiled and said, "You guys. I am going to start crying again." I smiled and continued, "Babe? Can you do me a favor?"

Stephen replied, "Anything."

"Go to the makeup trailer and on the top shelf closest to the door is a medium sized box. Bring it to me?"

"Of course," he replied and ran off to get the box. I had gotten everyone a present from me because I was so enthralled with the idea that they would trust me like this. He came back with my box, placed it in my lap and I asked, "Is there a way we could get everyone here right now? I need to have my shpiel." I got some chuckles and I was handed a mic and everyone slowly trickled into the large space we were in.

I grinned at the family that was standing before me and I began to speak, "Okay, here goes. I was saving this for when I called the final shot, but as I have already cried once today, I don't want to do it again, so here we go. When I walked onto the sound stage four weeks ago, I had no idea that four weeks later I would be your director and I would be sitting here crying my eyeballs out because this has been the most amazing experience of my life and I never want it to end. I expected to just be the head of makeup, working with the other heads to get shit done. Then Andrew, Greg, Mark, Jeremy, and Eric somehow had enough faith in me to let me have control. The past four weeks have not been easy let me tell you. Stephen can vouch for me when I say that most nights have been spent lying awake thinking about my shots for the next day and worrying about how much time I had. I would worry every night, and then somehow, when I would come into work, my worries would disappear. I have a feeling it was because all of you are so trusting in me and want to make me happy. Thank you. Special thank you to Stephen, who has been dealing with my crazy and pregnant head for the past month. Also special thank you to all of the directors who have been on set for the past month, guiding me and letting me know when I was doing something right and more often when I was doing something wrong. All of the crews thank you. Without you, my life, and their lives," I gestured to the actors, "Would be infinitely harder. Now my actors, here come the tears, I love all of you. All of you who have been here only for the past two weeks I need to tell you how happy I am that you are here. I laid awake for many nights worrying about whether you would all say yes. When I got phone calls from all of you saying yes, I think I may have fainted. I don't remember. Anyways, I love you. Now my principle actors," by this point tears were free flowing down my cheeks, "I have known all of you for over a year, and you are my family. My babies are going to have so many aunties and uncles I don't think Stephen and I are going to be able to keep it straight. Some of you are going to be actual family," I made eye contact with Jared, "And the rest of you are my family no matter how far away you are. I love you. So, now the present: I designed a pin for this thing. It has the anti-possession symbol for Supernatural, the arrowhead for Arrow, and the lighting bolt for The Flash. I ordered plenty, so please everyone take one, and maybe when we have the premiere party we can all wear them. Okay, that's all. Love you. Oh! Also, to the Arrow cast and crew people, I will not be on set for the next week, because my doctor is requiring me to take off work. I love you, and after today I will see you all in a week. Makeup department, if I find a messy trailer, you will be dealing with an almost three-month pregnant woman full of wrath." Everyone laughed, but I was being serious.

LATER

It was the last shot of the day and it was just how I wanted it. Stephen, Emily, Colton, David, Willa, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Jared, and Jensen were all sitting around some tables at Verdant and the camera was pulling away as they all sipped their drink of choice. As it pulled away, they got the shot, stopped recording and I called, "Cut!" I sat down in my chair and broke down in tears, again. Everyone was cheering and when Stephen came over to hug me and say congrats, his expression fell when he found me sobbing. He ran over and he wrapped me in his arms and I continued to sob. Gosh my damn hormones were all over the place. He unraveled his arms from mine and soon I was in someone else's arms. I looked up and it was Jeff. That made the tears come harder, if that was possible. He whispered to me, "Hey, I know this is hard for you, but I have a little surprise, okay?" I looked up, smiled weakly and nodded.

He helped me up and we walked outside to find everyone there holding a banner that said, "We love you Kai!" I began crying again, this time tears of joy. I pulled out my phone and took a picture before anyone had the chance to move. I was then handed a sheet of paper with several phone numbers on it. I looked at Jeff confused and he said, "All of our numbers in case you miss us." I smiled and looked around at my amazing family and just sighed, knowing that I would be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Kai POV (Five Months Along)

The day was finally here!!! I was going to be reunited with all of my family and I was so incredibly happy, I couldn't stand it. Today was the Flarrow-Natural premiere party and I was freaking out. It was the middle of January, and everything was amazing. We had arranged for everyone to get to the venue early, before press stuff, so I could see everyone and make a little speech for the cast and crew again. I was five months along in my pregnancy, but I think I looked like I was nine months on a normal pregnancy. I was planning to wear the t-shirt that I had been given on our last day, with a nice pair of black flowy pants and a blazer. I thought it was cute and I knew everyone would appreciate that I was wearing the shirt.

Stephen was driving us to the venue and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was getting antsy wanting to see everyone. I mean texts and phone calls were nice, but nothing would compare to seeing these faces in person again. I had seen Jared a few times since we had wrapped, because of Rae, but I was really missing everyone. I hadn't seen The Flash cast or the majority of the Supernatural cast since we wrapped and I missed their hugs. I mean I saw the Arrow crew everyday, but I worked with them. Finally we pulled into the venue, and I waddled as fast as I could to get inside. When I finally did, they were all staring at the door expectantly and their faces lit up at my arrival. A second later, Stephen ran in behind me and said, "Jeez, Speed Racer, can you at least wait for your husband?"

"No. I see you everyday, and I love you, but I haven't seen some of these people in months and I need their hugs, now," I retorted. Everyone began laughing and Jensen ran up and said, "Well let me be the first, and let me tell you, you look stunning." I smiled and as he wrapped his arms around me, I inhaled his scent and I was home. Danneel came running over and she wrapped me up in her arms and when I saw JJ I was shocked. She was so much bigger than the last time I had seen her I couldn't believe it. Then one by one everyone came over and wrapped me in their arms and I honestly couldn't stop smiling. The last person to come over was Jeff and that was when the joyful tears started. Jeff and I had grown quite close in the past few months. He and I constantly texted and talked over the phone and he was always a listening ear for me. He whispered in my ear, "You are glowing, love."

"Thanks Papa Jeff," I told him. I called him that because he was very special to me and he was going to be something of a grandpa to my kids.

Stephen grabbed my hand and walked me to the stage that had been set up for the premiere. I stood up there, held my pregnant belly and said, "Okay, this is the moment we all have been waiting for. This has been in development for almost two years and here we are finally sharing it with some people. Again I want to give a thank you to Marc, Andrew, Greg, Jeremy, and Eric for letting me direct. Crew, I love you and keep up the amazing work. Yes, I have been keeping up with all of your shows because I miss your faces too much. Actors, you know how I feel about all of you, and as a reminder, I love you. Now lets get out there and make some fangirls explode!"

We had planned it so that we could start the show at around seven, so we were all at the venue by three-ish, so we could do an hour of press and then we were going to surprise some fans. We picked them based on several things, but we didn't tell them what was happening. We told them where to be, and when to be there. They had no idea that they were going to get two hours alone with the entire cast, principle and guest. I was more excited to see their reactions than anything else.

LATER

After our hour of press, all the cast and I were waiting in the wings. I was fidgeting to the n-th degree and I think it was bothering everyone but they didn't say anything. Finally the main moderator for the night, Chris Hardwick, who I had somehow convinced to do this, came out and everyone went dead silent. I smiled and he said, "Good evening everyone! How are you all?" Everyone cheered, which was a good sign. "So, you are probably wondering what you are doing here right?" I heard murmurs and Chris continued, "To explain that, I want to bring out someone very special to this project, the creative genius and director of the masterpiece you are going to see in a little while, Mrs. Kai Amell."

At that I walked out, and smiled at the crowd. I had my blazer closed, so they were still a little in the dark. I grabbed the mic that was deemed to be mine, and I said into it, "Hello people! How are we doing this lovely early evening?" I got cheers in return. I smiled and continued, "So before I introduce some very special people that were a part of this project, I want to lift the veil of secrecy on this. Can I get a camera on my top half please?" As soon as the camera was where I wanted it to be, I turned away from the audience, unbuttoned my blazer, and when I turned around to face them again and they saw my shirt, they flipped out. I grinned and said, "Yes, you are all here for the premiere party of Flarrow-Natural. You guys made it happen for us, so we thought why not have some of you here to see it. Oh! Ground rules. Phones were taken, and if we catch you recording, you will be dealing with a five month pregnant pissed off director. No filming. This is being filmed and it will go up on YouTube when it premieres for everyone else. Good?"

"Okay, so now we are going to have a Q&A with some very special people. You ready?" They cheered, so I continued, "Okay! From Arrow, Stephen Amell, David Ramsey, Emily Bett Rickards, Colton Haynes, Katie Cassidy, Willa Holland, John Barrowman, and Paul Blackthorne! From The Flash, Grant Gustin, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes, Jesse L. Martin, and Candice Patton. Last, but never least, from Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Mark A. Sheppard!" Cheers were going up all over the room and if this was their reaction to the principle actors, even I couldn't anticipate their reaction to the guest cast.

"Alright, who has the first question?" Chris asked.

"Ummm, I think I do," replied Jensen. "Why are there so many empty chairs up here? I mean isn't this all of us?" The audience bristled as he asked.

I faked forgetfulness and said, "Well Jensen just keeps winning the most observant awards these days. So for this thing, we have some special people here tonight. From Arrow back in action, Suzanna Thompson as Moira Queen, Colin Salmon as Walter Steele, and Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn." They all came out and everyone lost their shit. I smiled at all three of them and they all found their seats with the Arrow cast. I continued, "So, from The Flash, please help me welcome Tom Cavanaugh, reprising his role as the good Dr. Harrison Wells. I mean the one before Eobart Thawne came in the picture." Cheers again and Tom came out and found his seat with The Flash cast. I continued again, "Finally from Supernatural, and this list is long, so please hold your applause for after they come out here, please help me welcome Kim Rhodes as Sherriff Jody Mills, Richard Speight Jr. as the angel Gabriel, Rob Benedict as Chuck Shirley, Osric Chau as the prophet Kevin Tran, Matt Cohen as the young John Winchester, Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury, and Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer." That's when the craziness started. Everyone was flipping out and the intros weren't even over yet.

They all found their seats with the Supernatural cast, and I sat back down and Chris said, "Can we start now?"

"NO WE CANNOT!" A voice from the distance said. We were all grinning like idiots because we all knew that it was Jeff. I heard some gasps in the audience, and slowly but surely Jeff walked down the aisle and up to the stage and I stood up and said, "Finally, reprising his role as the original John Winchester, Mr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan everyone!" That's when the real fandemonium started. I smiled, gave Jeff a hug and he sat down in his chair, which was next to mine.

Chris knew all of this was happening, and so he said, "Now that we are all here, who has the first question?"

Before they could even ask, Jared interrupted saying, "I'm so sorry to whoever I am interrupting, but why does Jeff get to sit with Kai? He should be up with his family."

Before anyone could say anything I replied, "I'm the director, bub, I make the decisions. I wanted Papa Jeff down here, and here he is. Now can we please answer some questions? Lord." Laughs rang through the room we were in and I smirked triumphantly.


	22. Chapter 22

Kai POV

We had arranged with the network that Flarrow-Natural was going to premiere two weeks after the party we had, and finally the time had come. I had been working so tirelessly on this and I was thrilled to finally have it go out to the masses. Stephen and I were having a few people over to watch it. I think it was going to be Jared and Rae, Jensen and Danneel, David, Emily and Colton, and I think Papa Jeff was coming. He told me he was going to be in town, but it was never for sure.

After everyone settled in to watch the thing, I tweeted out the link for the Q&A we had at the party. I smiled as I tweeted. After that was taken care of I sent a tweet:

@MrsKaiAmell: To the fans, thank you. This is for you. Xoxo

After the episode finished I quietly checked twitter and the reaction was so positive I couldn't help but smile. I got tweets from people all over the USA and Canada, telling me how much they loved the episode and how much they loved my directing. Once we showed everyone out, Stephen and I fell into bed together, both of us feeling pretty content about the thing we had made.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up the next morning to head to set, I checked twitter and I almost dropped my phone in shock. I waddled over to Stephen and showed him and I think he lost his mind for a minute. Sitting there in my mentions was this tweet:

@JossWhedon: I must say congrats to @MrsKaiAmell. That crossover was amazing, and I wish she could come and work with me.

I replied: @MrsKaiAmell: Thank you @JossWhedon. Means the world coming from you.

Suddenly I got a DM from him and we had a very interesting conversation: (J is Joss, K is Kai)

J: Hi! I really loved that crossover. I think we need to sit down and have a meeting. We could use some new blood in the MCU.

K: What?! You want me to come work for Marvel?

J: I want you to consider the idea that you may be more than a makeup artist.

K: Wow. I appreciate the compliment, but now isn't a good time. I am five months with triplets.

J: Congrats to you! I wasn't asking about now, but just think about it, okay?

K: Definitely. Thank you.

I was completely shocked and I think Stephen knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think Joss Whedon wants me to come and direct at Marvel," I told him.

"What?" Stephen replied.

"I told him now isn't a good time because of the kiddos, but I told him I would consider it," I sighed.

"Babe! You have to do this. You love Marvel and I know no one at Arrow would hold it against you if you took some time to do other things. You would always have a place at Arrow, but you should explore this."

"Thanks babe. I think I need to talk to everyone, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. I feel like the answer is going to be overwhelmingly yes, but we can have everyone over after you have the babies maybe?" he suggested.

"Yeah. Speaking of, we get to know the genders soon!" I grinned.

ONE MONTH LATER

We were finally at our six-month appointment and I was freaking out. I was excited to find out the genders of our babies so we could start thinking about names. I sat on the exam table, Stephen holding one of my hands and the other rubbing my very pregnant belly. I was incredibly nervous, and waiting for our OBG/YN and the ultrasound wasn't helping.

Finally, she came back with the machine and I could find out what gender my babies were going to be. She squeezed some of the gel on my very pregnant stomach and began searching for them. After a while of waiting, she turned to show us the screen. She moved the wand around a bit and finally said, "So, everything appears to be normal with them, and I think the time you took off helped. Do you want to know the genders?"

We both nodded and she smiled, and continued, "Well it looks like we have a baby girl, a baby boy, and another baby girl!"

I looked over at my husband and I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. I was so happy and thankful to god that everything was okay and that I had my baby girls and my little baby boy. I sat up, wiped the gel off of my belly and we headed home. As we were driving, Stephen turned on a street that I had never been on, and said, "Close your eyes babe, I have a surprise for you." I obliged his request, and I felt the car stop moving after a bit. He came around to my side, and I felt him grab both of my hands. We walked a couple of feet, and when we came to a stop, I was told it was okay to open my eyes.

When I did, my jaw fell open in shock. Before me was a stunning two story house, and when I looked over, he was grinning at me like an idiot. "What is happening?"

He laughed and replied, "Babe we live in a tiny apartment. You really thought we were going to be able to fit three babies plus the two of us in there?"

I laughed and said, "No, but I didn't see this coming."

"Yeah, when we found out about the triplets, I immediately began searching, and I found this place just before the premiere party. I made an offer that they couldn't refuse, and here we are. I have the keys, and some people headed to the house after we left for the appointment, and they should be on their way now."

As he said that a large caravan of cars pulled up and I was shocked to see all of my favorite people pull up. Jared and Rae, Jensen and Danneel, Emily and Colton, David, Willa, John, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Misha, and Mark stepped out of their cars and all had boxes. I was completely shocked and I almost started crying. I didn't, but I was close. Stephen grabbed his keys and we headed inside. He unlocked the door, and when I saw the inside I almost passed out. It was already furnished perfectly and everything looked incredible. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dream, realized. I had all the space I could need to cook, and also to feed my kids and make memories for a lifetime.

I walked out to the backyard and it looked stunning. We had a view of Vancouver that I knew I would miss if I were away. I walked back in and our caravan was at work, like busy bees. I looked over to Stephen who was just standing there, waiting. "What are you waiting for, love?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take you upstairs to see the bedrooms."

I grabbed his hand and we ran up to see the rooms. They were all amazing and had furniture in them already, thank god. I was completely shocked at whoever had bought all of this furniture. "Babe, who bought us all of this furniture? I mean we both make enough, but not for this."

"Well, they should be here soon actually, with another present," he replied suspiciously.

Just as he finished that sentence, I heard a loud honking coming from outside. I waddled downstairs and headed outside. I saw a large paint truck pull up and I saw a tall-ish figure step out. I couldn't tell who is was, but the closer they walked to me; the faster I realized it was Papa Jeff. I waddled over and said, "You did this?"

"Yeah. I didn't get to see you at your wedding, so I thought why not get them a really belated wedding present?"

"Awh, Papa Jeff, you didn't have to!" I said to him.

"I know that, but I wanted to, babygirl."

I wrapped him in a hug as best I could and asked, "So why the paint?"

"Stephen texted me the genders and we are going to paint their rooms today. No one else has to know, but if you want it can be a team effort."

"This will have to be a team effort. Three rooms to paint in an afternoon? Definitely. Also, when we finish, and if its not to late, I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded, grabbed some of the paint and we headed inside. "Papa Jeff is here!" I announced excitedly.

"Before everyone grabs paint, do you want to know the genders?" I asked.

They all stopped in their track and looked over. "I am assuming that's a yes. So we hare having two little girls and a baby boy," I announced with a smile.

LATER

After hours of painting, done by everyone else, we were finally done. I couldn't go in the rooms for several days because of the chemicals but now I was sitting on the back porch with Papa Jeff, sipping on some water.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well, I think Joss Whedon wants me to direct for Marvel. He tweeted me after the show premiered and I told him I would consider it. I just don't want to be away from home for so long when my babies are little," I explained.

"Honey, I think you should do it, 100%, and you do realize that as the director, you get to decide locations and everything. You could film the movie anywhere you want," he explained.

That brightened me up a little, and I said, "I don't know still, but I think we need to have a family meeting soon. I need a sign or something."

He laughed and said, "Will all of us saying yes be enough of a sign for you?"

"I don't know. I need like a divine intervention type of sign," I sighed.

He laughed, and we got up to go back inside. We headed in and everyone was lounging in my kitchen and just talking. I thought about my life and it dawned on me that no matter whether I was here or anywhere else, I would always have these people.


	23. Chapter 23

Kai POV

I was in my final month, and it was lucky that we had wrapped a few weeks prior. I had been on leave since mid-April because I was so huge and I had no energy to move or do anything. I was mandated to my bed and Rae has been spending her time off with me, making sure I was okay. When Stephen finished filming, he was the one who was doting on me. I loved it when he did that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were about a week out from my due date and everyone was on edge, except for me ironically. My mom had come up; so she could be around me and help us if we needed it. I was sitting in my bed, trying to relax, when I felt a little trickle of liquid on my leg. I looked down and when I saw the wet spot on my pants, I freaked a little. I thought it could have been my water breaking, but I didn't want to assume the worst. I stayed where I was and then when I felt pain, I knew the babies were coming. "STEPHEN!!" I screamed.

I heard him coming up and when he ran in and saw my face he knew immediately knew what was going on. He grabbed the bag we had prepped and we moved as quickly as we could to get to the car. My mom had already opened my door and I waddled in, while trying to breathe through the pain. When we were both in the car, Stephen began driving like a maniac. I grabbed my phone and shot a text to our huge group message. On the way to the hospital! It read.

When we arrived at the hospital Stephen rushed to grab a wheelchair and came running back. I sat in the chair as carefully as I could, and Stephen ran me into the hospital. A nurse saw us run in and called for a room to be set up for delivery. I was wheeled in and moved to the bed. Dr. Marlowe walked in and smiled. We had a short conversation, and then I was finally injected with the epidural. I relaxed as the pain subsided and when the nurse came in to check how dilated I was, she announced that I was five centimeters. I smiled and looked over at Stephen who gripped my hand and had been dressed in scrubs and a mask. He looked hot.

About an hour later, I was dilated all the way and it was time to push. I grabbed Stephen's hand and began to push when I was told to. I couldn't feel anything because of the epidural, but I was encouraged by the sounds coming from the doctor and nurses. After several pushes I heard a cry and I looked over at Stephen and we were both crying. The slimy baby boy was placed in my arms and I grinned at him. I looked over at Stephen and said, "Baby Samuel Dean Amell." He grinned back and I handed him the bundle, and sooner than later I was told to push again.

After more pushing, another baby was out and I was handed the first baby girl. I looked over at Stephen again and said, "Ms. Cara Lee Amell." He nodded and took her from my arms and we began the whole thing again, for the last time. One more time I was handed a slimy baby girl and said, "Ms. Darcy Juliette Amell." He nodded at me again and took the baby from me. I fell back onto the bed, exhausted and I smiled. I was rolled into a new room, and I fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to, Stephen was conked out on one of the chairs in the corner and I was trying to wake him up. "Stephen!" I whispered.

"Stephen," I whispered, a little louder.

"Stephen," I said.

"Stephen wake up," I said impatiently.

Finally he came to and when he saw me awake he grinned at me. He raced over and placed a kiss on my lips. "Hi," he told me.

"Babies?" I asked.

"Right over here," and he walked over to where three bassinettes stood. He walked over to the first one and pulled out a small blue bundle. He brought it over to me and said, "Samuel Dean, Sam, or Sammy for short." I took the baby in my arms, looked at him and placed a gentle kiss on his head and whispered, "Mommy loves you baby boy."

He took back the bundle and placed him in the bed and moved to the next bassinette, pulling out a pink bundle and bringing her over to me. "Cara Lee," he told me. I took her in my arms and looked her over. I placed a kiss on her head and said, "Mommy loves you baby girl."

He took her back and brought me over the other pink bundle and said, "Darcy Juliette." I looked her over and said, "Mommy loves you too other baby girl." I grinned at the three bassinettes and looked over to Stephen and said, "Is anyone here?"

He grinned back and said, "Yeah. Everyone. You think your okay to get up?"

"Yeah. Lets call the doctor and make sure I'm okay though." I pressed the nurse button and a few moments later some one was at the door and I asked, "Am I okay to get up? I have some people I need to see."

"Yeah, as long as you feel okay, you can do whatever. We are going to keep you here over night, but you should be okay to go home tomorrow." I nodded and she left. Stephen handed me my clothes and walked out, closing the door behind me. I quickly changed and walked over to the door and headed out. I joined hands with Stephen and we walked over to the hospital cafeteria and when I saw everyone, including Jared and Rae, who had gotten married recently, Jensen and Danneel, Emily and Colton, David, Katie, Willa, John, Paul, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Jesse, Tom, Misha, and Mark, I couldn't help but smile. Stephen cleared his throat and they all looked up at the same time. They all saw me and their faces lit up. I grinned at all of them, and said, "Want to meet the babies?" They all nodded and we headed back.

We got some strange looks because there were about 20 of us walking to the same room and when we got in, they were all three still sleeping peacefully. They all stood on the right side of the bed, and the bassinettes were on the left. I picked up Sam, and walked over and said, "Everyone meet Samuel Dean Amell, Sam or Sammy for short." I looked over at Jensen and Jared and they smiled. He was passed around and everyone was introduced to the three of them and I knew these babies were never going to not have people that loved them.


	24. Chapter 24

Kai POV

We were getting around to awards season and nominations had come out recently. I was looking at them when the kids were taking a nap and I almost shat myself when I saw that there was a crossover director category for the Emmy's and I was nominated for Flarrow-Natural. I had lost all of my baby weight, so I could run to Stephen, who was in the bedroom and show him the nomination. We both flipped out a little and we texted everyone.

TIME SKIP

The day was finally here. It was the Emmy's and I was freaking out. We had all travelled to LA for the ceremonies. I had my babies at Jensen's hotel room; they were six months now, where he and Danneel had hired a babysitter to watch JJ. The four of them were going to be there and then after the ceremonies we were going to grab them and head home. I was so excited because we were having the whole cast, principle and guest there that night, and it was going to be incredible. I was standing in the bedroom in my dress and I couldn't stop grinning. Stephen came over behind me, looking sexy in his suit and asked, "You excited?"

"Nervous. But yes," I replied.

"We are all here for you." He placed a kiss on my head and we headed to the door where a limo was waiting. We got in and drove to the red carpet. I stepped out of the limo to see all of the people I love standing there, grinning at me. I grinned back and we headed to the carpet. The flashes and the yelling accosted me, but Stephen guided me to interviews and that went off without a hitch. When we finally made it to the room, and sat down, that's when I got nervous. I looked over at everyone and took a deep breath, knowing they were proud of me no matter what.

\---------------------

Finally they were on my award and I was freaked out, bad. Also, who had to be presenting my award? Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansen. I was nervous as ever.

"Now, presenting the award for best crossover director, Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansen!" the announcer, announced.

They walked out and there were nice cheers from everywhere. "Being the director of a big cross over can be tough," began Chris.

"Managing storylines, making sure no character gets over shadowed, it takes a lot of time and love to do it," continued Scarlett.

"But these five directors have shown their exemplary skill in the art of directing crossovers. The nominees for best crossover director are..." finished Chris.

After naming off the nominees, she pulled the envelope from behind her back and said, "And the Emmy goes to..."

"Kai Amell, for Flarrow-Natural!" They said together.

I was in complete shock. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Stephen and he whispered, "Go show 'em, babe." I grinned and confidently went up to collect my award. I gave Chris and Scarlett hugs and walked over to the mic and said, "Holy cow. I never predicted this. I came up with this idea almost three years ago, sitting in my sister and her now husband's living room. Okay I want to thank Andrew, Marc, Greg, Jeremy, and Eric for allowing me to do this. To the cast, guest and principle, all of whom are here tonight, I love you guys. You bring these characters to life in the most beautiful way." I looked at the camera and said, "Those of you who were on the crew for this, I thank you too. Also, hi to my kids, who I hope are sleeping. Mommy loves you. Finally I have to thank the fans. They were the life-force behind this and I couldn't have done this without them."

I walked off stage and after taking care of all of the stuff I needed to, I found my swarm of love and I got congratulations from them all. I couldn't stop smiling, and they couldn't stop grinning at me.


	25. Chapter 25

Kai POV

My kids are a year old today! I can't believe how much everything has changed in my life since having them. They enrich my life in the most wonderful way and I could not be more grateful for them. Stephen and I are perfect and he has been nothing but amazing with the kids. He was the perfect father and he always let me know that he thought that I was the perfect mother. Since winning my Emmy, I have gotten calls from major studios asking for my directing on a project and I always said no. I knew that Joss still wanted to meet me and I had been holding off until my kids were born/ old enough because Marvel was my dream job. I had seen all of their movies and I was obsessed with all of them. I had gotten in touch with Joss recently actually, because I was finally ready to have that meeting. I had told him that we would need to meet in Vancouver, because I didn't want to leave my kids or Stephen for so long.

But today we were having the whole family over to celebrate their first birthday, and I was excited. We tried to get together as a whole as often as possible, but it didn't always work out and I missed everyone being together.

TIME SKIP

It been about a week since the birthday and I was going to meet JOSS WHEDON today! I was freaking out. I left the house today a nervous wreck and when I pulled into the coffee shop that we had agreed on, I couldn't stop shaking. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. I was thinking and overthinking and when I noticed him come in I stood up, so he would see me. He smiled my way and grabbed his own cup of coffee. He came and sat down across from me and I couldn't stop freaking out.

"Hi," he said to me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"You seem to be nervous," he told me.

"I am," I replied, honestly.

"No need. I am here to have a simple meeting with you about the possibility of directing. No need for commitment here, but I did want to talk with you about some projects for the MCU."

"I know there's no need, but I still am. I have been a fan since Iron Man, so to have you here makes me very nervous," I told him earnestly.

"Well, thank you, but we are here for a reason. We are just finishing up Cap 3 and we start production on Thor soon, so we need to start looking into Infinity Wars. I have a rough copy of the script that I have written, and I was wondering if you would read it and let me know."

"Okay. If I did say yes, is there a way we could film the whole thing in Vancouver, so I can stay close to my family? I need them near and my kids are still little," I asked.

"Yeah. You're the director, so you get to choose locations for things," he told me.

"Okay. Let me read over this and I will be in touch with you. Is that okay?"

"That's fine with me. It was nice to meet you Kai," he told me.

"You too, Joss."

LATER

It's been about two weeks since I got the script and I read it in one day. I couldn't get enough of it and poor Stephen had to take the kids. After I read it, I talked for a long time with Stephen about directing it, and he always told me I should. I talked also with Jensen and Misha and they both said I should as well. I couldn't find any reason not to, but something kept holding me back. I couldn't place my finger on what it was, but it was something no doubt. Maybe I didn't want to leave Arrow for so long. Arrow had become my home and I didn't want to leave that family for a new one. I decided to call Andrew and Marc up about a week ago and when they gave me their blessing, I felt better but there was still something holding me back. That's when I decided to call Papa Jeff.

I explained what was going on and he told me that I needed to do what my heart was telling me, and that everything else I was worrying about would fall into place. I still had concerns, but finally I was willing to listen to my heart and tell them yes. Today I had a meeting with Joss and Kevin Feige, via Skype, and I was excited. I told them both yes and they were both excited. They told me that they would be flying up to Vancouver so we could find locations and do some pre-production stuff. I was so excited to be doing this, and I couldn't believe that I was going to be directing an Avengers movie. Holy cow, my life was about to get a whole lot crazier.


	26. Chapter 26

Kai POV

It was the first day of principle photography for Infinity Wars, and I woke up this morning at three am, and couldn't fall back asleep, I was so nervous/excited. When Stephen's alarm clock went off two hours later, he looked at me and grinned. "Are you excited?" he asked.

"I'm fucking nervous, but yes, I am excited," I told him.

"Babe, you get to meet some of your heroes today. I'm excited. Be yourself and work hard. No matter the people or the work, they will love you."

\------------------------------

I pulled into set this morning and was awed immediately by what they had built. It was right to my specifications that I had worked on with the art department, and I couldn't stop smiling. They showed me the sets, and as I was amazed. I worked a lot with the camera department this morning, setting up dollies and making sure that we could get the shots we needed for today.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, I was completely shocked to find all of the principle actors assembled behind me. My jaw slowly fell open and I then grinned and said, "Hi."

"Hi," they all replied back.

Robert was the first to step forward, and he said, "Hi, we just wanted to welcome you to this family, and I think we all saw your crossover, and despite it being DC based, we are all excited to have you heading up this project."

My smile widened at his words and I replied, "Thank you! That project was a labor of love, and I am so glad that it got a good reception, even among Marvel fans. You guys ready to get started?" They all nodded and we got started shooting.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Having all of those actors on set was a blast, but also tiring because they were all insane. I eventually corralled them to work, but that took a while, and we were already behind. I knew this was going to be a challenging experience, but I think it was already worth the time and effort I had put in. After leaving Arrow, I worked for two or three months, while the actors were training with the stunt crew, to get everything in order. Locations, crew people, timing, travel, accommodations in Vancouver and everywhere else we were going. This shoot was long and I knew it was going to be intense, but I knew it would be worth it.

\----------------------------

We were about a month out until we were done with principle photography and today I was having the cast over for a meal, along with the rest of my family. I was excited for my TV family to meet my movie family, and also to see if we could hash out a Marvel v. DC truce. I was standing in my kitchen this morning, when I noticed Stephen standing there, staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are incredible. Do you know that? I can't believe we met almost four years ago, and you have changed so much. You aren't the makeup artist I met and I still love you so very much, I can't even handle it. I am so proud of you for doing this movie and I can't wait to see it and see what vision you bring to the Marvel world."

"Babe, thank you. Also thank you so much for taking care of the babies in this crazy hectic time. In a month, you will have me back as full time mom and makeup artist. I feel like I haven't seen the kids in ages, and I miss them," I told him.

"I know. I can't believe they're almost two. We need to start working on another one maybe?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"When I finish this movie, we can start on that work," I told him with a wink.

As I finished that, there was a knock at the door and when I opened it, I was shocked to find Papa Jeff standing there. I flew into his arms and said, "I can't believe you're here."

"Well, a little birdie told me this was happening, and I couldn't miss it. Plus, I miss the kiddos," he told me.

I looked over at Stephen and he had the same look on his face I did, so he couldn't have been the little birdie. I thought about who could have told him, but no one came to mind. I let it go for now, but once everyone was here, there was going to be some serious interrogation. I welcomed him in and continued cooking while the three of us just talked. Stephen brought the kids out so they could see their Papa, and their faces lit up at the sight of him.

Soon all of the family was here and we were all just shooting the shit together. We were all so busy that I couldn't remember the last time we just sat around and talked about stuff. I talked about directing, everyone just talked about his or her life, and we were all very happy.

Sooner than later, there was a knock at the door and when I opened it I grinned at the Avengers and co. I welcomed them in and when my family saw them, I think they all froze up, "TV family, meet movie family."

Introductions went smoothly, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, and as I looked around the room at the smiling faces, I couldn't help but thank god I got that job four years ago. Without it, I would have never met these people and allowed them into my life in such a wonderful way.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked up and Stephen looked just as confused. We weren't expecting other visitors, so I got up, and headed to open the door. When I did, the sight before my eyes made me scream in joy. Standing on my doorstep were, Rob, Rich, Kim, Jim, Felicia, and Osric. Stephen came running over to see what the commotion was about and when he saw them, his jaw dropped. I brought them all inside, and made them wait in the foyer, so everyone could meet them, or see them again for the family.

"More people just showed up!" I motioned them in, and when the family saw them they all popped out of their seats and ran over. My poor Avengers were so confused, but they got over it, and were introduced to more of my family and I couldn't have asked for more.

"Real quick, before the festivities continue, I wanted to ask a quick question. When Papa Jeff showed up at my door this morning, he told me that a little birdie told him that this was happening. Anyone want to fess up?" I asked.

I looked around the room and I noticed David's head was down along with Jared and Jensen's. "I'm not mad, I just wanted to know."

The three of them raised their hands and I grinned at all of them and said, "Thank you." They nodded back at me and everything continued as usual.


	27. Chapter 27

Kai POV

It was finally premiere day! We were in New York for the premiere and Stephen and the kids were with me. I was excited for tonight because this was the first time I was doing a huge press line for something like the Avengers. This morning we were on Good Morning America and the people there were so lovely, it added a wonderful element of love to the day. I was getting ready, and I was getting excited. I was sad that the family couldn't be there to celebrate with me, but having Stephen and the kids with me was amazing.

We were driven to the premiere red carpet in a nice limo and I couldn't stop smiling. We got out of the car and the flashes were immediately blinding, and I had to blink a few times to get used to the light. As we walked the carpet, I saw all of the cast and crew and hugged all of them. We were all thrilled to be there, and it was exciting to finally present this project to the press.

After about an hour on the carpet, we were shown into the theatre and I was shown to the wings to present the movie. I kissed Stephen and I followed the security to the wings and waited. I was the last one being called, so after the cast was called I walked out and smiled. The applause was deafening and the cast was all grinning at me mischievously. I was confused, but went with it. Robert grabbed a mic and said, "Hi to all! Hope everyone is good. We are going to show the movie in a sec, but we have a little surprise for Kai. We worked with Stephen to get some people here tonight and we are thrilled that they all could be here. So quickly can Stephen make his way up here, because I have a feeling she might pass out."

I was even more confused as Stephen made his way up, but I still just went with it. "So, without further ado, please help me welcome, Emily Bett Rickards, Colton Haynes, David Ramsey, Willa Holland, John Barrowman, Paul Blackthorne, Grant Gustin, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdez, Jesse L. Martin, Candice Patton, Tom Cavanaugh, Jensen and Daneel Ackles, Jared and Rae Padalecki, Misha Collins, Mark A. Sheppard, Kim Rhodes, Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict, Osric Chau, Felicia Day, Jim Beaver, Matt Cohen, and finally Jeffrey Dean Morgan," said Robert. My jaw was dropped in shock as they all walked out and I ran over and hugged all of them. It took a minute, but honestly, I couldn't care less.

I looked over and I hugged the entire cast and grabbed the mic. "Holy cow! I don't know how to thank you guys. This was the most incredible surprise ever! I love all of you and hope everyone here enjoys the film. It was a big labor of love and hope it was worth it. Also special thanks to my husband for dealing with my insanity while making this movie. He basically was raising our kids while I was working and I appreciate that so much, even with his own crazy filming schedule with some of these crazy people. So, now here is Infinity Wars."

The morning after the premiere I woke up next to Stephen and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I am just so captivated by your beauty and I really want to get started on number four," he whispered suggestively.

I smirked back, got out of bed, put the do not disturb sign on the door, made sure it was locked, and went back to Stephen and said, "One sec?"

"One sec."

I headed into the bathroom, where I had hidden a small Ziplock in my toiletry stuff. I pulled it smiled devilishly at what lay before me. I knew it turned Stephen on when I wore things like corsets and negligées, but this was taking it to another level. I had bought red nipple stickers, and a barely there g-string in red, that I knew would drive him crazy. I applied the stickers and put on the panties, threw back on my t-shirt and went back out to find Stephen waiting for me. I could already see the tent forming, and I smirked at that.

I walked to the edge of the bed, he looked at me and I slowly lifted the shirt over my head, and when I looked, his eyes were glazed with lust, and the half tent that had been there previously, was now twice as large. I hopped back on the bed and climbed onto his chest. I bent over and our lips touched and I could immediately feel the warmth pooling at my core. We made out for a while, and when we pulled away from each other, to catch our breath, I smirked. I sultrily began to pull off the stickers and I could see his eyes widen and the gleam grew in his eyes. Once they were both off, he grabbed both of my breasts with his large, calloused hands. I moaned and my back arched and I could feel more warmth pooling.

He rolled me over and began kissing my neck and down to my chest. He placed two butterfly kisses on each of my nipples and I shuddered at the contact. He kissed further down until he reached my belly button. He pulled off the g-string off and began blowing on my sensitive areas. His fingers began playing with my nub, and I was a sweating, writhing mess beneath him. Before I could explode, he pulled out and then replaced his fingers with his large and very hard member. I moaned as he entered and as soon as he was all the way in, he began pounding into me and I was exploding repeatedly as he hit my g-spot every time. "Scream baby, scream," he whispered.

Soon, I could tell he was about to come, and so I pulled out and he whimpered, missing the contact. I flipped him back over, and his member was standing upright and at attention, twitching, waiting for me to touch it. I climbed onto him and sat on him and began bouncing. Within five minutes I could feel him release in me and I pulled off and lay down next to him. We were both out of breath, and I whispered, "Shower?"

"If we can do that again in there?" he looked at me, eyes still filled with lust. I smirked and our shower was filled with lust and love.


	28. Chapter 28

Kai POV

It's been about six months since the Infinity Wars premiere, and things have been good. The kids were getting bigger and bigger as the days went past, and I couldn't believe they were already three. I had seen some of the Avengers cast lately, but I had really been focusing on working on Arrow. After we finished the press for that, I talked with Andrew and Marc and they were more than willing to bring me back. To be honest I really missed Arrow and it was nice to come home sort of. I had also seen my TV family since the premiere and they were all wonderful as usual. Jared had been a busy bee with his Always Keep Fighting campaign and I was thrilled to see him doing so much good.

Since that premiere morning, we had been working hard on having another kid, but it hadn't worked out. It was hard on both of because we really want to have another kid. We were actually going to the doctor today. I was going to drop the kids off with Jared and Rae, who actually had a kid of their own. She was stunning and her name was Christina Anne. My kids loved her, and I had a feeling they were going to be wonderful bigger cousins. When I arrived back home, we left for the doctor and I was nervous.

We got into the office and Dr. Marlowe, who had become my permanent OB/GYN, walked in. She checked me over, took some blood, and weighed me. She walked out after that, and when she came back, she looked incredibly happy, so I was hopeful. "So?" I asked.

"Well, I have good news," she told us.

I looked at Stephen and smiled. "Well, you are pregnant," she told us.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked.

"I think the picture explains it," she told us and handed me a photo of my womb. I looked and brought a hand to my mouth in shock. I showed it to Stephen and he looked just as shocked as me. We honestly were too shocked to speak.

"Twins?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Dr. Marlowe told us, "It looks like you are about two weeks along."

I looked up at Stephen and he was completely shocked, but I could see the tears falling from his eyes. We were crying in happiness, and we couldn't believe how lucky we were. Five stunning children of our very own.

"Kai?" Dr. Marlowe asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to warn you that with this pregnancy, it is going to be even more high risk. Having triplets was high risk, but having another set of multiples is going to be very hard on your body. I would recommend spending as much time as you can off your feet and making sure that you eat right, and stay healthy," she told me, seriously.

"Okay," I said with a nod.

We left the office, and headed to pick up the kids. We pulled into Jared and Rae's driveway and Stephen headed in to grab them. When they came back, and they were strapped into their car seats I asked, "Did you have fun with Auntie Rae and Uncle Jared?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Mommy?" my son, Sam, asked.

"Yes baby," I answered.

"Uncle Jared was telling me about how Auntie Rae had Baby Tina in her tummy. Did you have me in your tummy?" he asked, sounding cuter than ever as a three year old.

"I did, and I had your sisters too. I held all three of you in my tummy for a long time. You know what else?" I asked.

"What?" asked my middle little girl, Cara.

"Mommy has two new babies in her tummy right now," I told them.

"Mommy?" my youngest, Darcy, asked.

"Yes lovely," I replied.

"Did you eat us?" she asked, innocently.

"No baby," I laughed.

"Did you eat the ones in your tummy now?" she asked.

"No sweetheart," I tried to explain, "You guys and them were gifts from G-d that I love so very much."

"Oh," they all said in unison.

By the time we were done, we were finally home and I could discuss with Stephen how we were going to tell everyone. We liked surprises, so we wanted to do something fun. We decided to wait until we knew the genders, and then we were going to send everyone we knew two cupcakes, one for each of the babies, colored based on the gender. We weren't going to tell them that they were coming, and I knew I would have to stay in for a month-ish, but it would be totally worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

Kai POV

Four months have passed since we found out about the babies, and we were very happy ever since. I actually have been cooped up in the house for two months now, and it was starting to get to me. But, we were going to see Dr. Marlowe today to find out the gender of our little miracles.

We walked into the office and she scanned me and made sure everything was okay. Everything seemed to be fine, but she did tell me that I needed to be better about resting. I explained that having three four year olds running around wasn't easy, and with Stephen working, it was hard to handle them. She understood, but told me to make my best effort at it. I agreed, and finally she told us the genders; we were having two more baby boys. I couldn't stop smiling.

After the appointment, we headed out to the cupcake shop and explained what we wanted. We were going to package them, but we needed enough blue cupcakes for roughly 150 people, doubled. It was expensive, but we had the money. She told us that they would be ready in a few days, so after that we headed to the craft store, to buy boxes, tags, and then went to get shipping stuff. We picked up the kids and then finally headed home.

Our cupcakes were done, and we just sent them all out. I was nervous, but excited. I knew this was going to be insane, but I wanted this. We sent cupcakes to:

Arrow Cast and Crew

The Flash Cast and Crew

Supernatural Cast and Crew

Marvel Cast and Crew

Family

Friends

Others

Basically, we sent out a shit ton of cupcakes and we thought we were crazy, but it turned out alright.

TIME SKIP

I woke this morning to my phone ringing. I groaned, grabbed it, and answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"What the hell are these cupcakes for?" shouted Rae.

"You'll figure it out next time you see me," I told her, avoiding the question.

She sighed saying, "Fine."

I laughed, leaned over to Stephen and said, "We need to post a picture on our social media's today. Rae was yelling at me."

"Okay," he grumbled.

I lay back down and fell back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was to camera shutters. I cracked open my eyes and Stephen was taking pictures of me. I smiled and then sat up, placing my hand on my pregnant belly, and Stephen took one final picture. He sent it to me, and I tweeted it, put it on Instagram, and Facebook, with the caption, "So, about those cupcakes..." I left it there and waited.

Soon after posting the photos I got a bombardment of texts from everyone and they were so happy for us. I got a phone call from Papa Jeff, which was nice, and we walked for a long time. I hadn't seen him in a while. The kids missed him a lot and I wanted him to be in town when the new ones were born.

It was so exciting for us because we had two rooms in the house that were empty when we moved in. They had been used for some storage and stuff, but now we could use them for the new babies, and also refurbish the old cribs from when the kids were babies. I was excited to see how these boys would turn out and how their siblings would treat them. As I was thinking about it, there was a knock at the door, and when I opened it, there stood Jensen, Jared, Daneel, Rae, JJ, and Christina. I grinned at all of them and they all smiled back at my large belly and me.

I called Stephen and the kids down and my little boy all of a sudden got shy. He usually wasn't, but I had a little inkling that it was because of JJ, but I didn't say anything. He and the rest of the kids ran off, minus Christina because she was still little. The rest of us headed to the living room and we just hung out for a while. I heard some shuffling around and when I looked up, I saw JJ and Sam holding hands. Even though JJ was a few years older than Sam, they were adorable. I nudged Jensen and pointed. He grinned and said, "He's literally all she talks about. Sam this, Sam that. I always thought if Jared had a boy, that they would get together, but maybe these two will. They're still young though. We have time."

I smiled and Jensen and then to my stomach. I missed everyone a lot. Being cooped up wasn't good for me and I was excited to see everyone soon. I had been waiting for Em and Colton to get engaged, but Colton couldn't seem to grow a pair. I think next time I saw him, I was going to persuade him to do it. He needed a push sometimes and I knew I could give him the kick in the pants he needed. They had been together as long as I had known them and it was only a matter of time. But in the meantime, I was going to enjoy my company.


	30. Chapter 30

Kai POV

Finally I was out of the house and back at work. Everyone was thrilled for Stephen and me, and we were both so happy. I was now five months along, and I had spent a lot of time sitting in my chair, having the actors come to me, because they didn't want me exerting myself too much. I didn't really care that much, but they seemed to, and Stephen wouldn't let me get up. I was bored, but I would suck it up because life was going to get even crazier with new babies around. My phone buzzed next to me, and when I looked, there was a text from Colton: I need your help.

I replied: Yes?

I want to ask Em to marry me. He told me.

HOLY CRAP. Okay, what can I do to help? I sent back.

I want to surprise her, but I don't know how. He told.

I know the perfect way actually. Do you have a ring? I asked.

Yeah. You can fill me in on it later. He replied.

I smiled to myself and I immediately texted everyone who knew Emily, and we organized a big party for her. It wasn't her birthday or anything, but I wanted to make this very special for her. She and Colton were adorable, and they deserved it. I was still planning as Emily walked over and said, "Hey, you look like you want to explode with excitement."

"Yeah, the kids are growing and I want to meet these two," I rushed.

"Okay," she said, skeptically, and walked away.

I sighed in relief and I noticed it was time to leave. I headed to the car where Stephen was waiting for me to leave. We headed to grab the kids and I explained what was happening with the party for Em and Colton. He was thrilled and I think he knew that it was time for them to get married already.

\-----

Finally, it was Saturday and time for the party. I had gotten everyone up to Vancouver for the weekend, including all of the Farrow-Natural people, and all of the Avengers cast. Colton was a nervous wreck, and I was giving him a pep talk in the living room when I heard her car pull up. I grinned at him and he weakly smiled back. We went to the front of the group and as Emily walked in, we all shouted, "Surprise!"

She almost fell over she was so surprised. I chuckled and she asked, "What are we celebrating? Its not my birthday or anything."

"Well, we don't have anything to celebrate yet, but we will in about a minute," I replied and looked over to Colton.

He smiled, walked over to Emily and pulled her closer to us. "Alright, so I knew you were special from the moment we met. You were a great friend first, and then a certain makeup artist convinced you to tell me how you felt and I was forced to do the same. Since then, our relationship has been unstoppable. I love you with all I have, so," he got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring, "Emily Bett Rickards, will you marry me?"

Em looked completely flabbergasted. I grinned and she looked down at Colton and nodded. Everyone cheered, and I ran over and hugged her. I whispered, "Now we have something to celebrate!" I could hear her laughing. We were all so happy, it was amazing.


	31. Chapter 31

Kai POV

Gosh, time flies when you're busy. I was in the ninth month of my pregnancy and exhaustion was taking its toll. I was bed bound, and I knew this was going to be a tough few weeks. We had wrapped on shooting, which I was grateful for, so I could have someone home to watch the kids and keep me company. Sometimes it was just Stephen, sometimes it was the Padalecki's, or the Ackles', or both, or even sometimes David or Katie would come and hang out here. The company was nice, and the boys were kicking my stomach all the time. They were relentless. I slept very little and it was making me crazy. I could tell it was taking it's toll on Stephen, so I often let him go out and have a day to himself.

Actually it was funny, it was baseball season and Stephen was, of course rooting for his Blue Jays, and I was rooting for my Mets. It was Game Six of the American League Championship Series, and the Jays and the Royals were both playing well. I had let Stephen go over to a friend's house to watch the game, and I was watching his twitter feed, because, well, because I wanted to. His tweets were killing me, and at the time Jared and Jensen were over because the wives were busy, and I was laughing so hard, I think they thought I was dying. They both came running in when I started laughing and when they saw me, they both breathed sighs of relief. I brought them over and showed them the tweets and they started chuckling.

The Jays ended up losing, so I tweeted him: @StephenAmell, so sorry about your Jays. I hope (and pray) you will now support the @Mets (your wife's team) for the World Series!

A few minutes later he had favorited the tweet and replied: @MrsKaiAmell, it's okay sweetheart. I would support your @Mets, but I can't support a National League team. I still love you, but I can't let it happen. :(

I chuckled and favorited it back. This is what I loved about us. We could love two different sports teams and still not let it get to us. I mean that sounds ridiculous, but we were so perfect for each other, it was a little out of control. We had the perfect life and we had all the friends and family we could ever need. Life was good.

——————————

Wow, three weeks seem to have flown by. It was my final week, and I was ready for these babies to be out of me. I was in the bedroom, and everything hurt. The pressure on my bladder and stomach was immense, and my body was exhausted. Stephen came in and asked how I was feeling. I told him I was hurting but otherwise okay. As he left, I felt a foot connect with something inside me and I let out a groan. All of a sudden, he was back in the room and I felt the pain increasing in my lower abdomen.

"Hospital..." I whispered.

Stephen nodded, grabbed the bag, and we went to the hospital. When we arrived, they ushered us into the room and we got settled. When Dr. Marlowe came in, and checked to see how dilated I was, I was displeased to hear that I was only a few centimeters. Finally, I got the epidural and things calmed down. Stephen shot everyone a text and sooner or later there were several loving faces standing at the door. I looked into the faces of the people that I loved, my sister, my brother in law, who happened to be Jared Padalecki, and my whole extended family, and it was then I realized how lucky I was.

——————————

After hours in the delivery room, and after having seen everyone, it was time to push. I pushed for a long time, and finally Baby 1 was out. He was passed over to me, and when I looked at him, I looked at Stephen and whispered, "Carson Christopher Amell." Again I pushed and when the second one came out, and I was handed him I whispered, "Emmerson David Amell." We had decided on their names a long time ago and we loved them both.

After a while of waiting, finally two small blue bundles were brought into the room. They were placed in my arms and I inhaled that new baby smell. I loved that scent and wished they could stay that way forever. As I looked down at them, I soon heard four sets of footsteps. I knew one was Stephen, and I had to assume that the other three were my other babies. When I looked up and saw their smiling faces, I couldn't help but smile. I brought them up to the bed with me and introduced them to their brothers. They were so excited, especially my oldest, Sam, who had wanted a brother for so long. Stephen took Sam out of the room for a sec so I could talk with my daughters. "So, there are now four boys in the house, yeah?"

They nodded. "So, we girls need to stick together, okay?"

They nodded again. After a bit, Stephen came back in, trailed by Jared, Rae, Jensen, Daneel, JJ, and our little boy. I looked at all of them and couldn't stop smiling. I introduced them to the twins and everyone was happy. I had everything I needed. They were all perfect and I couldn't believe how lucky I was.


	32. Chapter 32

Kai POV

Its been about a month since my twins were born and life was great. I was happy as could be and I was about to start on a new directing project. I was so excited because the plot was close to my heart. It was about a young man and young woman who meet one night and fall in love over the course of the evening (Like Before We Go, which you should go and watch if you haven't). It reminded me of Stephen and I in a way, because we really fell in love at first sight.

Carson and Emmerson were good. We had a lot of sleepless nights, but we were okay. The triplets had their fourth birthday a few weeks ago, and it was really fun. We had the whole family over for a meal and everyone chatted and caught up and it was nice. I had really missed everyone and I knew the triplets had missed all of their aunties and uncles. Actually it was there that I announced that I was doing my new project and everyone was so supportive.

————————

It was my first day on set, and I was excited. We were working in downtown Vancouver, because I wanted to be close to my family, so I had been working with the location cop to control the crowds that would inevitably show up. I hadn't actually found out who was working on the project cast-wise, because the casting director was being secretive. It was stupid, but I didn't fight. Barriers were up, dolly track was laid and we were ready to slate, but we were missing actors. That frustrated me, but I didn't want to tell anyone.

I made an executive decision, and walked over to where the makeup area was set up, and when I saw who was sitting in the trailer I was completely floored. "Jensen? Danneel?"

"Kai?" Jensen asked.

"Huh? You're the leads?" I asked.

"Yeah, why are you here?" asked Danneel.

"I'm the director," I said with a grin.

It was their turn to be shocked. I smiled and said, "We're waiting on you. Also we have barricades up, so please don't cross them."

With that, I left the trailer and about five minutes later, they finally decided to show up. They were walking hand in hand, and it was the cutest thing ever. They were so in love it was sickeningly adorable. Although I'm sure they felt that way about Stephen and I. I called action and immediately, they turned on the charm. They were so amazing, that I knew this project was going to go amazingly well.

————————

"Alright, cut. Ladies and gentleman that is a wrap on One Night. Thank you to actors and crew. Also, we are having a get together at my place tomorrow night, so be there or be square. Love all of you!" I shouted through the megaphone. Finally we were done with production and now all we had to do was post. Ugh.

I drove home, and when I pulled up, Stephen was standing on the front stoop with our one month olds in his arms. I smiled like an idiot, and ran over to them and wrapped them in my arms. I inhaled their smell deeply and knew that his was something I never ever wanted to forget. I then heard the pitter patter of little feet coming downstairs and I pulled away to welcome my triplets into my arms. I don't think I will ever understand how I got this lucky, but I shouldn't question things when they are this good.

——————

We were in the middle of my cast and crew party, and everyone was merry. Stephen and the kids were surprised to find that Jensen and Danneel were in this movie. Sam was happy because they decided to bring JJ along. He and JJ got along like brother and sister and I would be completely shocked if they didn't end up in each other's lives somehow. They ran to his room while the adults hung around downstairs for the get together, and we just talked. Time was precious to me these days, and everyone was working hard on their own projects and so time with them was wonderful.


	33. Chapter 33

Kai POV

Wow. When I looked around me, I couldn't believe where I was. As I looked around the room, the actors, directors, artists and just over all creatives that I saw, made me want to faint. I was sitting at the Academy Award Luncheon, where they announce the nominees. I was there because, you guessed it, I'm a nominee. When I first got the news I almost shit my pants. Stephen and I screamed, and I think the kids thought something was wrong. So now here I was, sitting with my Avengers cast, because that was the movie I was nominated for, and the butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I hadn't actually told anyone except Stephen about the nomination, so I knew they were going to be shocked.

As the announcer announced the person who was going to be reading the nominations, I got more freaked out. I was excited, actually because the person doing the announcing was Ming Na Wen, who I had the incredible opportunity to meet when she came and visited my set, when we were filming the movie. She read off the nominees and said, "And last, but never least, for Infinity Wars, Mrs. Kai Amell!" Cue shock and then whoops and hollers from the whole section. They all ran over and hugged me and I couldn't stop laughing. I smiled at them all and said, "All because of you." They shook their heads but I refused to take no for an answer.

——————

Its been several months since the nominations were announced and the night was finally here. We had all flown out to Hollywood, yeah, the whole family. They weren't all coming to the ceremonies with me, but they were watching from the hotel rooms with the kids. I was nervous as hell, but I was glad to have Stephen by my side. Also all of the Avengers cast and crew was with me so I felt like I had some family with me. We walked in and found our seats and once we were settled in, the host for the night came out and began their shpiel. We were chuckling as they went on, and when they finished, thats when the nerves really began to set in, even though we were hours away from the directors award.

Finally, after hours of waiting, they were at my category. I looked over to Stephen, gripped his hand and just prayed. It made matters worse that Alejandro Inniritu was presenting the award. He had directed several other films after Birdman and won several more awards. "I am honored to present this award tonight. Ladies and gentleman, here are the nominees."

After they were read off, he said, "And the Academy Award for Best Director goes to, Mrs. Kai Amell!"

At first I thought it was a joke, but when I saw everyone standing around me, I knew it was real. I stood slowly, and placed a serious kiss on Stephens lips. Gosh I loved him. As I walked up to collect my award, my hands were shaking. I go to the stage and shook hands with Alejandro, and stood at the mic. "Wow," I said, "I seriously can't believe this is happening. There are many people I want to thank, starting with all of the people at Marvel who trusted me with this script. They are truly wonderful people to work with and I love them. Also the cast of this film, all of you are fabulous. You are truly family and I will always love you. I have a long list of people who are sitting in their hotel room here, probably loosing their minds right now. I want to take the chance to thank them. The Padaleckis, The Ackles, The Haynes, David, Katie, Misha, Mark, Grant, Danielle, Carlos, Candice, Jesse, Tom, Rich, Rob, Matt, Kim, Brianna, Felicia, Jim, and Jeff. I'm sorry if I forgot people. I love you all. Also my kids, Sam, Cara, Darcy, Carson, and Emmerson, I love you so much and Mommy wants you to know that you can do anything that you set your mind to. Lastly I want to thank my fabulous husband. He has been my rock for so many years and I love him so very much. Thank you babe. And thanks to the Academy."

I walked off stage and was in a daze. I went through the press line for a while and when I saw Stephen waiting for me at the end of the carpet, I couldn't do anything but run into his waiting arms. Tears leaked from my eyes, and I was in shock. Behind him Kevin, Joss, and the whole cast was waiting. I hugged them all and I couldn't wait to see my family in the hotel. Stephen and I drove to the hotel and we were immediately greeted with the whole family standing there in the lobby with a bottle of champagne and hugs. I hugged each of them for a while and knew that my life probably couldn't and wouldn't get any better. I smiled at all of them and we all headed back upstairs so I could change and see my kids. I knew they were probably sleeping, but I wanted to kiss them. Wow, from a makeup artist to an Oscar winning director, wife, and mother, my life couldn't get any weirder or better.


	34. Chapter 34

Kai POV

Wow. Four years flies by. I hadn't worked on many directing projects in that time. I mostly worked on Arrow, and raising my kids. With five of them running around, it was hard to keep up. We were now headed to the party to celebrate the end of Arrow, The Flash, and Supernatural. We were having it at the lot where we filmed, and I was truly excited, but also sad. These shows were my family and now everyone was going their separate ways. Stephen and I were planning to stay in Vancouver, simply because Stephen was from here, and I didn't have family other than my mom and Rae. Rae and Jared were moving fully back to Texas. They had a house back there because all of his family was there, and he only needed to be here when he was filming.

Jensen, Danneel, and JJ were also moving away and I could tell my little boy didn't like it. Sam and JJ were best friends and I knew Jensen and I would have to arrange some kind of visitation system. Also I was sad because Jensen and I had grown really close. He was an amazing friend who I would always have a special connection with. Misha and Mark were okay, and they were both moving back to their homes. Misha to LA and Mark to London. all of The Flash cast was moving back to the states, and I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to them. They were family as much as everyone else was and I would miss them terribly. The Arrow cast was actually mostly staying near. Emily and Colton were staying here, while David went back to his home on the East Coast, and Katie and everyone else were going of somewhere here or there.

Anyway, we were driving to the studio and I was reminiscing on the times I had with these people and how much I was going to miss all of them. I was getting emotional and tears were beginning to well up in my eyes. Stephen looked over and his hand found its way to mine, trying to give me the emotional strength I needed. Sometimes I knew I was too emotional about all of this stuff, but I couldn't help it. We were so close and I knew they were my family no matter what. My life was better because they were in it and it would be worse without them. Things were going to change and I didn't know how to feel about it.

When we arrived at the studio and I saw the banners hanging up and that is when I truly knew that my life was going to be so much more difficult without all of these people. I stepped out of the car, took a deep breath in, and walked to grab Stephen's hand. We walked in, and everyone was mingling. Stephen and I made a beeline to the bar and grabbed a beer. I needed the alcohol to keep me in check, and I could tell Stephen was nervous. We walked around and mingled with everyone and I got sadder and sadder. Things seemed like they were changing too fast. I found a seat in the back of the room and just watched my family just seem to fly by. I got lost in my own thoughts, and was pulled out of them by the tapping of a glass. I noticed Stephen was standing at the front of the room with a champagne flute in his hand. He spoke into the mic saying, "Has anyone seen my wife? I need her here."

I sighed, and stood up, making my way through the crowd. I finally reached him and gave him a serious look. He smiled back and continued, "Okay, so I know that you are very sad about everyone leaving and it is hard for you to imagine everyone leaving and not having them being in your life. So number one, I propose every year on a to be determined date, we all come together and have a party. Who agrees?"

Cheers went up around the room. He went on, "Number two, I know you also are having a hard time feeling like we're the only ones staying here, while everyone else is leaving, so I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to me. When I opened it, I saw a key. I looked up at him and my eyebrows were crinkled. He smiled and I immediately knew what was happening.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yes, my love, you, me, and the kids are moving to Texas. Also guess who our new neighbors are? New neighbors, raise your hands, please?" he asked.

I looked up and Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Rae had their hands in the air. "NO WAY!" I shouted.

"WAY!" shouted Stephen. I jumped into his arms and we hugged. I smiled and I knew everything would turn out okay.

I stole the mic from Stephen and said, "Hi, as you know, I am a notorious speech giver and this time is no exception. When I came here so many years ago, I never saw any of this coming. I thought I was here for a new makeup job that I would have for a year and then move on for a new one. But, I came here, met all of you wonderful people and here we are. A husband, five kids, an Emmy, and an Oscar later and I honestly wouldn't believe any of it. I love all of you so so so much and I know that we will always be together as a family and I can't believe this chapter of our journey has come to an end. But, I do know, that our new chapter is just beginning. I love you guys and please never change."


	35. Chapter 35

Kai POV

Time is such a funny thing. Before we knew it, we were in Texas and I was 42. The kids grew up so fast and I was getting old. We both had money saved up, so we could enjoy our post career lives. Our kids were getting big, the triplets were 15 now and the twins were 8. Time has gone by so fast, but I was lucky to have Jared, Rae, Jensen, Daneel, and all of them around. My Sammy and JJ had been attached at the hip since they were little and I had the feeling that they may have liked each other. Jensen and I spent time talking about them a lot, and we were both convinced if by the time he was 16 they hadn't admitted their feelings, we were going to play a little matchmaker. Stephen was good too. He had been really relaxed lately, after moving and calming down. I mean I loved when he worked, but I loved him more when he was calm and relaxed.

"Sam?" I called.

"Yeah mom?" he called back.

"Come downstairs. I want to talk to you."

"I'll be down in a sec," he told me.

Minutes later, he was down in the kitchen and I looked at him. See was looking at me expectantly, and I smiled and said, "So I wanted to talk to you about JJ."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "What about her?"

"You better answer me honestly, son. Do you like her?" I asked.

He reddened under my stare, and then muttered, "Yeah."

"Honey, why don't you tell her?" I asked.

"Because she's too good for me," he whispered.

"Honey! I can't believe that you would think that. You have been best friends since you were born. JJ knows you better than anyone, other than me and Dad. Go tell her how you feel. Now kiddo," I encouraged.

He smiled and said, "Can you tell Uncle Jensen I'm coming over?"

"Honey, you don't have to tell him. He loves you and and he will have you over any time. Go."

He ran out the door and I ran to my phone and texted Jensen: He is on the way, I repeat he is on the way.

Really?! Yay! I can tell she has been off. I'll let you know if something happens.

I smiled, because as long as Jensen and I had known each other we had always had each other's back. I sat down, enjoying thinking about my son and Jensen's daughter being together. I smiled and then noticed that it was too quiet in the house. I knew the twins were over at Jared's, seeing Christina, Jared, and Rae, and Cara and Darcy were at summer camp. I was thinking about my family, when I heard the door open. I heard two sets of footsteps coming into the kitchen and when I saw intertwined hands, I smiled and said, "I knew it!"

They both smiled sheepishly, and I noticed JJ was red. I smiled and said, "JJ, you're practically my daughter. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I've known you liked my son forever. But if I catch you two doing anything illegal, I will come down on you."

"Yes mom," he whined.

I laughed and told them to shoo. As they walked off, Stephen came in with a confused look on his face. "They finally got together!" He smiled and then laughed at me. Despite everything we had been through, we were still so in love and he was truly the man who saved me. He was my superhero and nothing could change that.


End file.
